Lost in the time
by Lyrashin
Summary: J'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ce p*** de chapitre, mais je vous poste tout de même le début avant de partir en vacances! Devinez où je les ai envoyés cette fois?
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Yaoï, romance, ballades temporelles que Terminator c'est rien à côté ! Autrice n manque d'oasis cassis framboise.  
  
Couple : Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ça donnera forcément du 2x1 ou du 1x2, ou même du 1x2x1, ça dépendra des reviews !  
  
Disclamer : Si si, ils sont pas à moi et je m'en fiche complet !  
  
Petite note explicative : Cette fic est partie d'un delirium avec Lian en cours d'Histoire (décidément on s'emmerde trop dans cette classe !) et j'ai peaufiné l'idée pour donner ça ! Au cours de cette fic qui est déjà écrite en partie, un événement très important s'est produit ! En effet, je forme maintenant une nouvelle padawan de la fanfiction. Mais vous ne la verrez pas avant un petit moment : juste à partir du début de sa formation ( 2 ou 3 chapitres quoi !)  
  
Merci à Nicolina de m'avoir conseillée de mettre cette fic en premier parce que j'hésitais entre deux, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour mes autres fics !  
  
LOST IN THE TIME, by LyrashinNdlA1  
  
Prologue  
  
_ Duo, mission!  
  
_ Ah, le soldat parfait a parlé ! On y va !  
  
_ Hum ! Baka !  
  
Quatre leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en voyant les deux pilotes se chamailler comme des enfants. Il demanda alors :  
  
_ Heero, en quoi consiste la mission ?  
  
Le jeune homme au tee-shirt vert kaki et au space spandex le dévisagea gravement comme s'il réfléchissait à la loyauté de l'empathe. Tout occupé qu'il était, il ne vit pas l'adolescent natté toucher à son portable et lire l'e-mail de J à haute voix : _ Les pilotes de gundam 01 et 02 devront infiltrer la base de Milano en Italie du Sud et détruire la nouvelle arme de OZ : le projet TEMPUS dont les effets sont encore inconnusNdlA2.  
  
_ Duo no baka ! Lâche ça!  
  
Le Soldat parfait se rua sur le Shinigami pour récupérer son précieux laptop. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié l'état de ses fichiers et menacé la tornade à la tresse à coup de « omae o korosu » s'il s'avisait de recommencer, il annonça :  
  
_ On part dans une demi-heure ! Prépare toi !  
  
Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux pilotes montaient dans leurs gundams respectifs après que Heero ait copieusement engueulé son frère d'arme pour son retard.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
_ Duo, uruseï !  
  
Heero n'en pouvait plus ! Même pendant les missions les plus périlleuses ce baka natté se pouvait s'empêcher de parler !  
  
_ Vi, vi, Hee-chan ! Et comme je te le disais avant que tu ne me coupes, je crois qu'on est paumés !  
  
Le Japonais soupira ; le pilote de Deathscythe n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point : il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils se trouvaient dans la base, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer !  
  
_Heero, viens voir !  
  
Le garçon s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais parut soudain beaucoup plus intéressé dès qu'il entrevit la plaque sur la porte que Duo lui indiquait : « TEMPUS Project Laboratory. No Entrance ».NdlA3 Il poussa prudemment la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce tout en évitant de faire du bruit. peine perdue quand on est accompagné de Duo Maxwell ! Ce dernier venait de s'emmêler les pieds dans l'enchevêtrement de fils qui traînaient au sol et s'était remarquablement bien étalé sur le plancher.NdlA4 Heero eut un soupir d'agacement et s'avança vers les ordinateurs tout en pestant mentalement sur le fait qu'un tel incapable puisse être son coéquipier. Le natté se releva en rallant contre le désordre régnant dans le laboratoire mais stoppa soudain en apercevant des objets brillants sur une étagère. Il s'en approcha et se saisit de deux bracelets où s'affichaient des chiffres lumineux, pour en passer un au poignet du Soldat Parfait. Ce dernier, passablement énervé, tenta de l'arracher avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ôter. Mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot pour avertir l'Américain, le Nippon le vit enfiler à son tour l'étrange bijou.  
  
Il allait se mettre à crier contre son collègue lorsque trois ozies, alertés par le bruit, pénétrèrent dans la salle, armes en main. Ils regardèrent un instant les jeunes adolescents avant de réaliser que des enfants n'avaient rien à faire là, et de se mettre à tirer sur eux. Ce court flottement fut suffisant pour qu'Heero empoigne son compagnon par la tresse et le pousse à l'abri derrière les moniteurs. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger lui-même et s'effondra sur un tableau de commandes en recevant une balle à l'épaule, enfonçant par la même occasion plusieurs boutons.  
  
Duo tirait son ami blessé jusqu'à lui, lui faisant un rempart de son corps, quand il remarqua que leurs bracelets respectifs faisaient défiler une succession de séquences de chiffres de mois en moins rapidement. Il eut le réflexe de serrer Heero contre lui de toutes ses forces avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un éclair de lumière blanche lorsque le décompte s'arrêta. Les soldats de OZ furent assez gênés lorsqu'ils durent expliquer ce qui s'était passé à leur supérieur.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo tombait.  
  
Tourbillon de couleurs,  
  
Formes qui se mélangent,  
  
Tête qui tourne.  
  
Heero, ne pas lâcher Heero !  
  
Choc brutal.  
  
Douleur.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
« Herbe verte, sol en terre battue, arbres, prairies, champs.Mec à cheval en armure !?! » Shinigami crut soudain que son crane avait heurté un peu trop violemment le plancher en voyant tout cela, mais il dût reconnaître que ses sens ne lui faisaient pas défaut lorsqu'il entendit :  
  
_ Holà ! Jeune pucelle ! Que faîtes-vous donc céans ?NdlA5  
A suivre..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Discussion avec les G-Boys :  
  
Heero : Lyra, omae o korosu !  
  
Lyra : Pourquoi Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero : Tu m'as blessé !  
  
Lyra : Comparé à ce que Lylyth te fais subir dans « Séquestration » , c'est absolument rien ça !  
  
Heero : C'est vrai que sous cet angle.  
  
Duo : Ouais, ben ! Lyra! Où tu nous as envoyés encore ?  
  
Lyra : Hum, réfléchis !  
  
Duo : C'est du langage du Moyen Age au moins ton truc. Non ! T'as pas osé !?  
  
Lyra : Si ! ^_____________^  
  
Duo : . Et pourquoi l'autre type il a parlé de jeune pucelle ?  
  
Lyra : Devine ! ^____________________________^  
  
Euh, des review pour m'encourager ? Ou pour me donner des conseils ! NdlA1 Je précise que Lian fera aussi une version de cette fic, mais telle que je la connais son histoire sera pas écrite avant six mois minimum !  
  
NdlA2 Quand même ! Le nom du projet ça aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ?  
  
NdlA3 Y sont cons les ozies ! Mais y sont cons !!!  
  
NdlA4 Duo : Nan mais t'as pas fini de me faire passer pour un abruti ?!  
  
Lyra : Non !  
  
Duo : Ben, t'as intérêt à arrêter !  
  
Lyra : D'accord. Mais je te jure que tu vas regretter que je te fasse plus passer pour un idiot à côté de ce qui va te tomber dessus !  
  
NdlA5 Oh putain ! Le langage du Moyen Age, l'ancien français ! Je vais me faire chier à retrouver leurs expressions à la con !!! 


	2. Bazard au château

Série : Quod Quantum.ah, non ! C'est pas ça ! Alors Gundam Wing vaguement. très vaguement !  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée  
  
Genre : Houlà ! Alors :au début cette fic était tout à fait normale ( si on prend en compte MA définition de la normalité !) mais maintenant on peut considérer que ça a viré en UA. Yaoï, action, délirium temporelNdlA1 , chevaliers, demoiselle (Duo : Pardon ?!) en détresse, petit OOC d'Heero mais il a des circonstances atténuantes (il dort pendant tout le chapitre.), langage châtié de Duo.  
  
Couple : Pas encore de x mais on a 2+1 et Allen qui drague 2  
  
Disclamer : Personne n'est à moi, ni les G-boys, ni Allen que j'ai piqué dans Vision d'Escaflowne.  
  
Je remercie tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message !  
  
Ayashini : tu voulais une suite ! C'est prêt ! Mais je veux ton avis sur ce chapitre !  
  
Aky : Merci pour tes encouragements ! He14 : Voilà la suite ! Content ?Pour répondre à ta question, en Géo ou en Histoire, on s'emmerde ! Alors on écrit des fics tout en prenant des notes ( cas particulier pour moi !)  
  
Nicolina : Je t'avais dit que je le mettrai le plus vite possible !  
Lost in the time  
  
Chapitre1: Bazard au château ou Heero, le chevalier de Dame DuanaNdlA2  
  
_Holà ! Jeune pucelle ! Que faîtes-vous donc céans ?  
  
« Mais comment qu'il parle ce gars ? Et c'est quoi ce costume de carnaval ? Et où je suis bordel ?! »  
  
_Alors donzelle, vas-tu répondre ?!  
  
« Pardon ? C'est à moi qu'il cause ? Il me prend pour une fille ? Heero, mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? Où on est tombé encore ? Et ce clownNdlA3 c'est qui ?! »  
  
Duo se releva péniblement, soulevant le corps de son compagnon évanoui. Le chevalier s'approcha, légèrement menaçant :  
  
_ Par le diable ! Quels étranges atours revêtez-vous tous deux ?  
  
Shinigami commençait à s'énerver, lorsqu'un autre cavalier, monté sur un cheval blanc, arriva à son tour. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux, des yeux bleu comme le reste de ses vêtements et une immense épée attachée sur son flanc.NdlA4 Aussitôt, l'autre homme mit un genou à terre et s'inclina :  
  
_Chevalier Allen ! C'est un honneur que de vous voir céans ! Je.je ne m'attendais certes pas à votre présence !  
  
Le nouveau venu salua son confrère, mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers les deux pilotes. Il saisit la main de Duo et lui fit un baisemainNdlA5 :  
  
_Gente Dame, veuillez excuser le comportement de mon compagnon Vargas d'Isengard. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! On me nomme Allen Schézar, chevalier céleste du roi Van Fanel de Fanélia.NdlA6 Et vous gracieuse damoiselle, me feriez-vous le plaisir de me révéler votre nom ? Vous devez sans doute être originaire d'une contrée lointaine pour porter de tels vêtements ?  
  
Duo hésita : il ne voulait pas mentir, c'était contre tous ses principes, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était « Fanélia » et il devait trouver une identité pour lui et Heero. Ce chevalier avait l'air influençable et il serait facile pour lui d'en profiter, puisqu'il semblait être au Moyen Age, quitte à se faire passer pour une femme. Il espérait seulement que Wufei ne serait pas mit au courant, sinon il ne pourrait plus se moquer de lui. Il répondit donc de sa voix la plus féminine possible :  
  
_ Je suis Dame Duana Shinigamia, du royaume de Elledeux, et voici mon chevalier, Heero Yuy- Wing, chargé de ma protection.NdlA7  
  
Allen parut satisfait de la réponse mais, intrigué par l'état du Japonais, il demanda :  
  
_ Pardonnez ma curiosité Dame Duana mais comment êtes-vous parvenus céans et qu'est-il arrivé à votre chevalier ? Il semble mal en point !  
  
Duo feignit la tristesse et le désespoir :  
  
_ Hélas Messire ! Notre royaume a été attaqué et nombre de grandes familles ont éloigné leurs enfants pour leur éviter le péril de la guerre. Mes parents ont agi de même pour moi, mais , pour notre plus grand malheur, mon protecteur et mon auguste personne avons été pris en chasse par des barbares ennemis. Le chevalier Heero est sortit vainqueur du terrible affrontement mais il reçut une blessure à l'épaule pour me sauver d'un homme qui tentait de m'égorger. Et après moult aventures, nous sommes parvenus en cette paisible contrée.  
  
« Putain ! J'aurai jamais cru que les cours stupides de cet abrutit de G puissent me servir un jour ! On se croirait dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose d'avant A.C. du genre La Caverne de la Rose d'Or ! C'est horrifiant ! »  
  
Allen, inquiet par la mention de la blessure du garçon, proposa à Duo de les conduire au château de son fief, non loin de là. La « Dame » accepta l'invitation mais le prévint néanmoins que la plaie de Heero ne pouvait être soignée que par une seule sorte de médecine et qu'elle ne laisserait pas des charlatans incapables de la pratiquer toucher à son compagnon, par conséquent, elle s'occuperait donc elle-même de l'opération. Le blond tenta de l'en dissuader jusqu'à ce que Duo réplique qu'il avait apprit l'art de la guérison dans sa famille, ce qui n'était pas faux vu le nombre de fois où les pilotes avaient dû se soigner par leurs propres moyens.  
  
Allen ordonna alors à Vargas de s'occuper du blessé et prit Duo, non pas en croupe, mais à l'avant de son cheval. Durant tout le trajet, il lui compta fleurette, résumant les « grands exploits » de sa carrière de chevalier. Le pilote de Deathscythe l'écoutait attentivement et finit par en déduire qu'il se trouvait dans un petit royaume d'Espagne mais lorsque le blond lança la date actuelle, il sentit son c?ur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Pris d'un pressentiment, il jeta un ?il sur son bracelet et, comme il le craignait, ce dernier affichait le nombre 1210 suivit des trois lettres PJC soit Post Jésus Christ. Il respira le plus calmement possible et tenta de relativiser la situation : il se trouvait en 1210 après JC, en Espagne, avec Heero, coupés de leur monde et ignorant comment repartir. Bon point : maintenant il savait à quoi servait le projet TEMPUS !  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure d'Allen et Duo ne put s'empêcher de la comparer mentalement aux nombreux châteaux forts qu'on voyait dans les films. Le chevalier voulut lui faire visiter ses appartements mais Shinigami souhaita d'abord s'atteler à l'opération de Heero. Il fut escorté jusqu'à la « salle de soins » comme le disaient les médecins du palais et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant la pièce était sale et repoussante. Duo claqua la porte le plus bruyamment possible et se mit à crier qu'il ne laisserait jamais son ami dans de telles conditions d'hygiène et qu'il était impossible de travailler convenablement dans cette pièce. Allen, estomaqué par la colère de la jeune fille qu'il croyait si douce, céda à tous ses désirs et bientôt le pilote de Wing fut transporté dans une salle propre et bien aérée, puis déposé sur une table de pierre recouverte d'un drap blanc que Duo avait fait préalablement bouillir pour en détruire les bactéries. Il fit également chauffer de l'eau puis y plongea des bandes de tissu et fit apporter plusieurs récipients où il répartit le liquide brûlant. Parmi ses propres armes, il tira un petit couteau vraiment minuscule et. une pince à épilerNdlA8 ! Lorsque tout fut prêt, il vint demander à Allen de l'assister. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu anxieux, accepta.  
  
Le nouveau médecin (c'est Duo, vous suivez oui !) s'approcha du corps allongé de son patient et lui fit avaler une tisane de feuilles de tilleul qui aurait pour effet de le maintenir endormi durant toute la dur »e de l'opération.NdlA9 Puis il lava avec attention la blessure, la nettoyant du sang coagulé qui s'en était échappé. Il confia un linge sec au chevalier en lui demandant d'éponger le liquide carmin dès qu'il sortirait et, s'il pouvait, de le débarrasser de la sueur qui le gênerait sur son visage. Duo saisit le petit couteau faisant office de scalpel et découpa proprement l'épaule de Heero. Le sang gicla fortement sur son visage et.  
  
Pour cause d'une scène pouvant choquer nos plus jeunes lecteurs, nous la remplaçons par un fabuleux documentaire sur la vie des kangourous sauteurs à longue queue.  
  
Duo posa enfin la pince à épiler, qui tenait la balle, sur le sol. N'attendant aucune aide de la part du chevalier, qui avait, soit dit en passant, tourné de l'?il depuis longtemps, il entreprit de relaver la blessure avant de la recoudre puis de la bander avec un linge blanc. Shinigami sourit, satisfait : Heero était sorti d'affaire ! Il lui fallait juste attendre qu'il reprenne conscience. Prenant son mal en patience, l'Américain réveilla Allen, évanoui, à coup de baffes et lui demanda :  
  
_ J'ai terminé. Mais le combat contre le trépas fut rude et me voilà vidée de mes forces ! Oserai-je vous prier de m'octroyer une faveur Messire Schézar ?NdlA10  
  
_ Tout ce que votre c?ur souhaitera ma mie ! Pour peu que de votre bouche ne s'extirpe plus que le très humble nom qui me fut donné en baptême par l'évêque St Antonin Saturnin de Pardicou !NdlA11  
  
_ Pourriez-vous ordonner que mon ami soit porté dans ma chambre ? Je tiens à le veiller de ma propre personne.  
  
_Certes Dame Duana, il en sera fait selon vos v?ux !NdlA12  
  
Duo suivit le chevalier dans le château jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre. Elle était propre, vaste, bien éclairée et d'un ameublement commode malgré le fait que le lit soit un deux places. Le terroriste remercia son hôte qui lui vantait les mérites de son admirable conduite lors de la terrible épreuve que le damoiselle avait traversé. Il fut heureusement interrompu par l'arrivée du blessé, sans quoi, Duo n'aurait pas tardé à se mettre à rire. Il se mordait déjà les lèvres pour l'éviter et avait des difficultés à s'en retenir. Le chevalier prit congés de lui et lui annonça qu'il lui ferait porter, ainsi qu'à son camarade, un repas digne de sa personne.  
  
Allen sourit dans les escaliers : cette jeune fille lui plaisait énormément et il n'était pas prêt de la laisser filer ! Il n'aurait de cesse de la courtiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à ses avances ! Il espérait cependant que le chevalier Heero n'avait pas de vues sur elle. Duana semblait très proche du garçon... Dérangeant.Très dérangeant.  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
Commentaires des deux folles :  
  
Lyra : Comment ça des deux folles ? Duo ! Lâche ce clavier !  
  
Duo : Nan !  
  
Lian *l'attrape par derrière , l'assomme et renvoie le clavier* : Ecris la suite ! Je me marre trop !  
  
Lyra : Mais on est en cours d'Histoire !  
  
Lian : Et alors ? T'arrives bien à écrire et prendre des notes en même temps ! Et puis ce qu'elle raconte cette nana, ça me gave !  
  
Heero :.Sont dingues.  
  
Lyra : Heero ! La ferme ou c'est la pince à épiler !  
  
Heero : NNNNNNAAAAAANNNNNN !!!!!!! AU SECOOOOOOOOUUUUUURS !!!!!!!!  
  
Lian : Pffffffffffffffffff !!! ^_____________________^  
  
Euh, review please ?  
  
NdlA1 Pour tous ceux qui connaissent ma première fic : Et oui ! J'ai remis ça !  
  
NdlA2 Oui ! J'ai osé !  
  
NdlA3 Désolée Trotro !  
  
NdlA4 Et non, il a pas de casque ! Et non, c'est pas Zechs !!!  
  
NdlA5 Duo : Lyra ! Omae o korosu!  
  
Heero: Eh! Mais c'est ma réplique!  
  
Lyra : Et attendez ! C'est pas fini !  
  
NdlA6 Pour tous ceux qui connaissent Vision d'Escaflowne : Je sais ! J'exagère, mais si vous saviez combien je m'en fous !  
  
NdlA7 Lyra : Pfffffffffffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!  
  
Les 2 G-Boys : Lyra ! Omae o korosu !  
  
Lian : Ah, non ! là, je la soutiens !  
  
Lyra : Merci ! Toutes les fan-writters unies pour le torturage de G-Boys !  
  
Lian : Tu crois que les vrais proprios ils nous les donneraient si on leur montrait toutes les fics yaoï ?  
  
Heero et Duo : NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NdlA8 Lian : Duo ! Tu as ça dans tes armes !?  
  
Duo : Non ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie encore ?! Lyra ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!  
  
Lyra : Ben quoi ? C'est bien un instrument de torture non ?  
  
Lian : Mais pourtant on l'utilise tous les matins !  
  
Lyra : Je pensais pas de cette façon ! Mais reconnaît que, chauffée au fer rouge, enlever des poils à la pince à épiler, c'est super douloureux !  
  
Duo : Lyra, fais moi une promesse ! Jamais, jamais, jamais de fic SM avec une pince à épiler !  
  
Lyra : ^_________^  
  
NdlA9 Véridique !Ca marche vraiment mais alors je vous dis pas le goût !!!! Une horreur !  
  
NdlA10 Oh, putain ! J'avais oublié combien c'était chiant les dialogues en ancien français !  
  
NdlA11 MDR !!!! En fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de décodeur, il lui demande de l'appeler Allen !  
  
NdlA12 BAM !!!!! BAM !!!!!!!BAM!!!!!  
  
Lian: Lyra! Fous la paix à ce mur! Il t'a rien fait !  
  
Heero :.......  
  
Duo :........ 


	3. duel chevaleresque

Série : La table ronde et les G-Boys !  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin après 2 heures de Maths.  
  
Genre :Yaoï !!!! Délirium temporel donc léger UA, lime léger, réveil mouvementé, jalousie, OOC de Hee-chan, provocation en duel. Je me marre !!!  
  
Couple : 1+2+1, 1x2x1 ( juste un petit bisous !), Allen +2 ( il veut, elle ( duo : LYRA !!!!!!) veut pas)  
  
Disclamer : A part Allen, Duo et Heero, ils sont tous à moi ! Et si quelqu'un veut m'emprunter Darkshin, il n'a qu'à me le demander !  
  
Remerciements : A TOUS LES REVIEWERS QUI M'ONT ENVOYE UN MESSAGE !  
Lost in the time  
Chapitre 2: Duel chevaleresque ou Hee-chan qui vole au secours de sa Duana!NdlA1  
  
La nuit tomba et Heero n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Duo commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, mais lui même devait lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue. Après encore une heure de veille, le pilote de Deathscythe décida enfin d'abandonner et d'aller se coucher. Il ôta ses vêtements et ouvrit une armoire, espérant y trouver une tenue pour la nuit. Il eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant des chemises de nuit/ nuisettes pour femme datant de l'Antéchrist au moins ! Shinigami pesta un quart d'heure contre cet « abrutit d'Allen et ces professeurs à la con qui les avaient envoyés ici », avant de se changer : il ne manquait plus qu'il dorme à demi nu avec Heero et que le chevalier débarque dans la chambre !  
  
Apercevant un miroir dans un coin, Duo s'y regarda et il fut bien forcé d'admettre que, avec ses cheveux détachés, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fille. Pris d'une soudaine intuition, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et avisa un serviteur qui passait dans le couloir. Ce dernier s'arrêta net devant l'apparition sublime : de longs cheveux châtain dénoués qui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux, des yeux mauves voilés par le sommeil, un visage angélique aux pommettes rondes, une chemise de nuit blanche à dentelle qui rehaussait la finesse de sa porteuse sans pour autant lui cintrer la poitrineNdlA2. En un mot : magnifique ! Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque la jeune fille lui confia ses anciens habits en disant que s'ils ne se trouvaient pas lavés, séchés et repassés le lendemain matin, elle le tuait. Le pauvre homme courut exécuter la tâche tandis que Duo refermait la porte pour aller se glisser sous les draps, à côté du Japonais .  
  
Durant la nuit, Duo se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Heero gémir. Inquiet, il observa le corps de son ami se débattre avec ses couvertures tandis qu'il poussait des plaintes incohérentes. Shinigami tendit l'oreille et finit par saisir des bribes de paroles :  
  
_ Non ! Me faîtes mal ! Professeur J . Arrêtez ! Odin ! Me laissez pas ! Pas tout seul ! Ai mal.  
  
Duo, comprenant que son camarade était plongé en plein cauchemar, à cause de la fièvre qu'avait occasionné la blessure, n'hésita pas et le prit dans ses bras malgré les visibles efforts du garçon pour se dégager. Soudain, Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux, encore légèrement voilés par sa longue inconscience. Se sentant prisonnier, dans les griffes d'un homme qui le dominait, et à moitié nu, il céda à la panique et se débattit de toutes ses forces en criant :  
  
_NON ! LACHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI !  
  
Duo s'attendait à une réaction pareille et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le jeune homme affolé en lui murmurant de mots apaisants. Heero ne semblait pas les entendre et continuait ses efforts désespérés.  
  
_ Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez moi ! Je. je. Arrêtez !  
  
Duo haussa un peu le ton :  
  
_ Heero ! Heero, calme toi !  
  
Le garçon s'arrêta net à la mention de son nom et demanda d'une voix hésitante :  
  
_ Du. Duo ?  
  
Le natté poussa un soupir de soulagement et se hâta de répondre :  
  
_ Oui, oui, c'est moi Heero ! Chut ! Doucement ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Il fit tourner lentement le Japonais, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir son visage. Il le sentit se détendre légèrement en le reconnaissant, puis les traits du Soldat Parfait reflétèrent la crainte et l'inquiétude.  
  
_ Duo, mais. Où ? Qu'est ce que.  
  
_ Chut Hee-chan ! Chut! Tu es en sécurité! Tout va bien ! N'aie pas peur !  
  
_ Mais.  
  
_ Chut ! Tout va bien je te dis ! Tu es fatigué, dors ! Je te raconterai tout demain.  
  
Heero hésita un instant mais son épuisement eut raison de son instinct de soldat parfait et il s'endormit après avoir sentit Duo lui passer un de ses bras autour de la taille, les rapprochant davantage, ainsi que sa main des les cheveux, lui caressant la tête et la blottissant au creux de son cou. Lorsque la respiration du garçon redevint régulière, Shinigami s'assoupit à son tour.  
  
Le lendemain, il fut éveillé par le tapotis infligé à la porte de sa porte de sa chambre par le serviteur chargé de ses vêtements propres. Duo se déprétra de l'étreinte pour aller ouvrir tout en tâchant de ne pas réveiller le Japonais. Il ouvrit au domestique, le salua et lui ferma la porte au nez en voyant que l'autre avait l'intention de lui faire la causette. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut la surprise de voir Heero, encore à moitié endormi, le fixer avec de grands yeux étonnés. Le natté prit un instant pour considérer la situation avant de trouver ce qui clochait : il avait les cheveux lâchés et portait une tenue de fille ! Il prit une magnifique couleur carmine en entendant le Soldat parfait dire :  
  
_ Duo. Explications !NdlA3  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe se mit à débiter très rapidement tout un flot de paroles :  
  
_ Problèmes : on est en 1210 en Espagne chez un chevalier casse-couilles qui me prend pour une nana et toi pour mon protecteur. Tu es blessé et je sais pas comment rentrer ! Points positifs :on est toujours en vie et dès qu'on est de retour à la maison, je tue les Mads !  
  
Le Japonais, perdu dans les révélations de son ami, lâcha :  
  
_ Hum !NdlA4  
  
Duo explosa :  
  
_ C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis coincé dans le passé avec un glaçon qui sait pas aligner plus de trois mots ! J'en ai marre ! En plus, on a ces conneries de bracelets qui n'arrêtent pas de clignoter et pleins de boutons à côté que j'ose pas toucher parce que je sais pas ce que ça peut faire ! Et, comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, on est chez des obsédés qui me reluquent sans cesse et ça me gave et.  
  
Heero le coupa après avoir examiné ses bandages :  
  
_ C'est toi qui m'a soigné ?  
  
Désorienté par la question, Shinigami balbutia un rapide « oui mais ça n'a rien à voir. »  
  
_ Merci !  
  
_ PARDON !? Kestadit Heero !  
  
_ Merci Duo!NdlA5  
  
La mâchoire de Duo aurait été embrasser le plancher s'il ne l'avait pas retenue d'un geste habitué. Heero se leva, réprimant une grimace de douleur, et s'approcha lentement du garçon. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et une autre derrière sa tête. Le natté fit de même, un peu hésitant ; leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'au contact. Shinigami sentit une décharge électrique lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, dans un frisson de plaisir, et entrouvrit les lèvres instinctivement, incitant Heero à explorer sa cavité buccale. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et une langue insolente pénétra dans la bouche offerte, découvrant chaque contour, jouant avec sa semblable un ballet vieux de millénaires. Duo gémit de plaisir et serra d'avantage le corps de son frère d'arme contre lui, approfondissant le baiser.  
  
_ Hum, hum !NdlA6  
  
Les deux pilotes se séparèrent précipitamment, prenant une position de combat pour faire face à l'intrus. Allen, car c'était lui, porta la main à son épée, craignant que ses invités ne l'attaquent. Heero, voyant son ennemi armé, se déplaça devant Duo pour le protéger d'une éventuelle agression. Ce dernier se rappela soudain quel rôle il était sensé jouer et, prenant une pose plus féminine, pour ne pas dire RélénaesqueNdlA7 , il dit :  
  
_ Heero, stop it ! Here this man is the master of the castle! Don't be seek and stop it!  
  
Le Japonais se détendit et Shinigami poursuivit:  
  
_ Don't forget : I'm Miss Lord Duana and your job is to protect myself ! But I think you should be careful with Allen: he seems being very strong and he...he...no, forget it! It was nothing! Be careful my love!NdlA8  
  
_ Ai shiteru , baka!  
  
Duo regarda les yeux de son petit ami; ils luisaient d'un éclat d'amour pur mêlé de malice. Il dut se retenir de l'embrasser encore une fois. Avec difficulté, il se tourna vers Allen qui suivait leur conversation d'un air ahuri devant cette langue qui lui était inconnue.  
  
_ Messire Allen ! Je .je suis confuse ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir de si tôt matin.  
  
Le chevalier esquissa un sourire et répondit :  
  
_ Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses Dame Duana. J'ai outrepassé les droits de la bienséance en pénétrant ainsi dans vos appartements, sans que vous ne m'en ayez octroyé l'insigne honneur préalablement ! C'est une faute qu'un chevalier céleste se doit de ne jamais commettre. Cependant, je venais vous mander s'il vous serait gré de visiter le domaine en ma compagnie.NdlA9  
  
Duo ne put qu'accepter et Allen continua :  
  
_Il va de soi qu'une monture vous sera préparée. ainsi qu'à votre chevalier c'est l'évidence même ! Partons sur l'heure tant que le soleil brille de tous ses feux !  
  
Heero intervint soudain :  
  
_ Je crains Messire qu'il ne soit point plausible que nous ne nous rendions aux écuries sur l'heure.  
  
Le blond, intrigué, lui demanda d'un ton dédaigneux :  
  
_ Et pour quelle raison cela , très cher confrère ?  
  
Duo crut qu'il allait se mettre à rire lorsque son petit ami répondit d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie :  
  
_ Ma Lady n'est pas décente Milord ! Je me refuse à laisser Dame Duana sortir dans cette tenue ! A moins, bien entendu, qu'il ne soit de votre fantaisie qu'elle se montre ainsi à tous vos serfs ?!  
  
Allen rougit violemment de honte et de colère tandis que Duo courait se cacher derrière un paravent tout en pestant sur le fait que son compagnon développait une certaine forme d'humour dans un contexte où il aurait mieux valu rester de glace. Le chevalier sortit en s'excusant encore pour cette « fâcheuse intrusion » et annonça au pilote de Wing qu'il lui ferait porter certains de ses propres vêtements, le tee-shirt du garçon étant tâché de sang.  
  
Dès qu'il fut parti, Heero fit le point sur la situation et se rendit compte qu'il ressentait une profonde aversion pour le blond et qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Duo tentait de monter sur son cheval.ou plutôt sur la vieille jument paresseuse qui lui avait été attribuée et qui ne convenait pas du tout à son tempérament de feu. Et encore une fois, il se retrouva par terre, le nez dans la poussière, aux pieds d'un Heero qui affichait un petit sourire moqueur.MOQUEUR ?!! Duo crut qu'il allait exploser : Heero- je- suis- le- soldat- le- plus- parfait- de- l'univers , Heero- iceman- que- les- dinosaures- y- ont- pas- survécu- et- moi-si, Heero- je- ne- ressens- aucun- sentiment- Yuy, se foutait de sa gueule ?!!!!!!!!  
  
Il allait lui montrer que Shinigami ne se laisse jamais abattre, et sous les yeux d'un Allen complètement ahuri, il se dirigea vers l'écurie pour rendre la jument au palefrenier. Puis, n'écoutant pas les conseils de l'écuyer, il s'avança dans l'allée, contemplant les différents animaux dans les boxes, et finit par s'arrêter devant un pur étalon alezan noir qui, au contraire des autres chevaux, était maintenu attaché par une longe à la hauteur du licou. Le palefrenier s'inquiéta :  
  
_ Ah ça ! Ma bonne Dame faîte attention ! Cette bête, c'est le Malin, Palsambleu ! Elle pourrait bien vous piétiner sans remords par ma foi !  
  
_ Je le prends !  
  
Allen refusa immédiatement, arguant que lui même n'avait pas réussi à dresser l'animal diabolique et qu'il était tout bonnement impossible qu'une jeune femme y parvienne ! Duo n'y prêta pas attention et leva une main en direction du « monstre » tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Le cheval semblait hésiter entre se laisser faire ou mordre l'imprudent. Le garçon commença alors à parler d'une voix calme :  
  
_ Tout doux, sois sage. Tu n'es pas bien ici hein ? Ils ne te comprennent pas eux. Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne suis pas comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas de moi pour ami, je ne m'imposerais pas à toi.  
  
L'étalon hennit faiblement et avança lentement son museau vers la main tendu du jeune homme.  
  
_ Est ce que tu veux de moi comme ami Darkshin ?  
  
Au moment où il prononçait son nom, le cheval toucha sa mais de sa propre volonté. Le pilote de gundam lui caressa doucement le museau et lui flatta les flancs. L'animal grogna de contentement et se laissa faire, profitant de ces contacts fugitifs avant de se baisser pour que Duo le monte. Mais, ce dernier négligea l'invitation implicite de Darkshin, refusant de le monter à cru ; il le mena hors de son boxe sous le regard effrayé des serviteurs, qui voyaient là un phénomène surnaturel, et leur demanda de lui apporter une selle et des rênes noirs. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de lui obéir et le garçon harnacha le cheval, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser en serrant trop une lanière. Il sauta lestement sur le dos de l'étalon qui se cabra pendant que l'Américain jetait au loin la corde qui l'avait entravé, puis sortit de l'écurie au trot.  
  
Heero, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, le suivit des yeux, empli d'une fierté et d'une bouffée d'amour qu'il ne soupçonnait pas posséder, admirant le spectacle sauvage d'un jeune homme, dont la tresse voltigeait à cause de la vitesse, qui semblait faire corps avec l'animal courant en toute liberté. Ils paraissaient n'être qu'une seule personne, une seule entité, la couleur de la robe du cheval et celle des vêtements de son cavalier se confondaient. Si le soleil s'était mis en tête d'aller se coucher plus tôt ce jour-là, il aurait juré avoir vu une scène des vieux westerns d'AC ! Il s'approcha d'Allen qui continuait à observer le boxe de l'étalon en répétant continuellement des « C'est impossible ! Par quelle diablerie a-t- elle réussit ce miracle ? ». Pris d'une soudaine inspirationNdlA10, le Japonais lui répondit :  
  
_ C'était facile pour elle ! Après tout, n'est pas Shinigami qui veut ! Et de par son nom, ce cheval lui appartient !  
  
Le chevalier le regarda, interloqué, avant de demander :  
  
_ Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer la signification de cet étrange mot ?  
  
Heero répliqua, les yeux pleins de malice :  
  
_ Lequel ? Shinigami ? Il veut dire, dans notre langue, Dieu de la Mort. Et il a été prouvé à de multiples reprises que Dame Duana est effectivement une réincarnation de cette divinité ! Voyez par vous même : elle a pu monter le cheval après avoir prononcé son nom, or Darkshin contient le mot Shin qui veut dire la Mort. Cela montre l'appartenance de cet animal à Dame Duana pour son statut de Dieu.  
  
Sans rester davantage pour observer la réaction de leur hôte, Heero enfourcha sa propre monture et fila rejoindre Duo qui galopait joyeusement dans la prairie. Allen profita de ce départ pour réfléchir : il voulait Duana pour épouse, son seul visage le rendait fou, mais en temps que catholique pratiquant, il ne pouvait se confondre avec quelqu'un que l'on disait être la réincarnation d'un dieu païen. Que faire ?  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, la solution lui apparut.NdlA11 Il lui suffirait de confier Duana à la sainte inquisition ! Les prêtres de cette caste étaient connus pour leurs capacités d'exorcisme, ils retireraient le démon de sa future femmeNdlA12 ! Il lui restait cependant un obstacle sur sa route : le chevalier Heero Wing Yuy. En apparence, ce n'était qu'un enfant, un adolescent. mais son regard était celui d'un tueur. Allen prit le parti d'éloigner le plus possible ce chevalier qui semblait bien *trop* proche à son goût de la damoiselle pour faire venir la sainte inquisition. Il fit mander un messager et lui remit le pli cacheté, qui devait sceller le destin de Duo, en lui ordonnant que les prêtres soient présent le surlendemain. Il rejoignit ensuite ses invités, inconscients du péril qui les guettait.  
  
Le lendemain, après une nuit où Duo et Heero avaient encore partagé la même chambre, au grand damne d'Allen, le chevalier fit venir le Japonais dans la salle des armes où il lui remit une épée. Il expliqua ensuite au garçon qu'il souhaitait lui demander une faveur, à savoir, partir vers le Nord en éclaireur pour y déceler la présence d'éventuels bandits. Heero flaira le piège (il avait l'habitude avec OZ) et accepta par obligation, mais il se munit, en secret, de son 15 millimètres et recommanda à Duo d'être prudent. Ce dernier réussit à convaincre Darkshin de prendre Heero pour cavalier. Sitôt le pilote de Wing partit, le maître des lieux ordonna à Shinigami de retourner dans ses appartements et de quitter ses vêtements d'hommes pour une robe qui « serait certes plus convenable pour une jeune et élégante femme de son rang ». Le garçon refusa tout net et, à sa grande surprise, le chevalier le fit enfermer dans sa chambre en disant qu'il ne pourrait en sortir que lorsqu'il obéirait dignement aux ordres d'un homme, de son futur époux ajouta-t-il en souriant sadiquement. Duo se laissa faire : en cas de problème il pourrait toujours s'échapper par les fenêtres ou crocheter la porte. Mais il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon : effectivement si Allen prenait tellement de confiance en lui, c'est qu'il devait être convaincu qu'Heero ne reviendrait pas vivant.  
  
Duo ne se trompait pas : le Japonais tomba dans une embuscade au cours de la nuit, mais ses assaillants ne s'attendaient certainement pas à trouver une personne capable de se défendre. Le Soldat Parfait fit merveille, se servant aussi bien de son épée que de son pistolet, mais il reçut une aide supplémentaire à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : Darkshin distribuait à foison ruades, coups de dents et de sabots, tout en laissant son cavalier viser et se battre sur son dos. A croire que le cheval savait exactement ce qui se passait ! Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un seul des mercenaires en vie, mais Heero n'eut aucun problème à le faire parler en lui promettant la vie sauve en échange de révélations sur son employeur. Lorsque l'homme s'en fut, le garçon sauta sur l'étalon et partit au galop en direction du château avec une seule pensée dans la tête :  
  
« Si cet enfoiré a osé toucher à MON Duo, je le tue ! »NdlA13  
  
Rapidement, il arriva en vue du château, mais, préférant passer inaperçu, il emprunta les petites routes détournées et remarqua un étrange convoi. Des moines chauves à cheval se dirigeaient vers le pont-levis, certains avaient rabattu leur capuchon sur leur tête, et une espèce de roulotte/ cage les suivait. La gorge de Heero se serra en devinant que la prison était destinée à celui qu'il aimait, et il sentit une colère froide l'envahir : personne ne pouvait porter la main sur SON Duo sans subir la malédiction du Shinigami et la mort par la main du Soldat Parfait. Laissant sa haine le guider, il saisit son épée, préférant ne pas gaspiller de munitions, et fonça droit sur les prêtres noirs, tranchant les têtes, coupant les bras, plongeant son arme directement dans le c?ur palpitant de ses victimes qui, dans leur dernier souffle, croyaient voir une incarnation du Seigneur venu pour les punir de tous leurs péchés commis en son nom NdlA14. Lorsque le carnage fut fini, Heero sortit lentement de sa transe meurtrière et contempla sa lame souillée de sang, ainsi que son bras et ses vêtements dans le même état, avant de lancer Darkshin au galop vers le château.  
  
Allen, qui avait vu le massacre du haut d'une tour, ordonna à l'un des gardes d'aller chercher Dame Duana et se munit d'une épée particulièrement effilée, prêt à relever le duel qu'il comptait bien imposer au chevalier de la jeune femme. Lorsque Heero arriva enfin, il fut soulagé de voir Duo en bonne santé, bien qu'encadré de deux gardes, et remarqua qu'il portait plusieurs couteaux dissimulés sous ses habits de curé, non repérables pour un ?il non guerrier mais tout à fait voyant pour lui. Le natté sentit son c?ur s'emplir de joie en découvrant celui qu'il aimait sain et sauf, mais il s'inquiéta quand Allen s'avança vers le pilote de Wing pour déclarer avec un air méprisant :  
  
_ Messire Yuy, je n'ai que des griefs contre vous ! Non seulement vous avez occis mes invités, de fidèles serviteurs de l'Eglise , de la religion de notre saint patron Jésus Christ et de Dieu. Mais en outre vous osez vous prétendre digne de Dame Duana ! Votre présence m'est outrecuidante ! Sortez votre lame Monsieur ! Je vous défie dans un duel à mort pour la main de la damoiselle ci-présente !  
  
Sans un mot, Heero dégaina son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat, un bras en arrière pour maintenir son équilibre, les genoux légèrement fléchis pour mieux se déplacer, la pointe de son arme , prolongement même de son bras, tendue en direction du torse du chevalier. Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier à son compagnon d'être prudent, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette finement musclée de son ami. Allen se mit en garde, souriant, sûr de sa victoire, et lança une ?illade provocatrice à son adversaire. Les lames fendirent l'air, produisant un bruit de glissement, avant de se heurter dans une gerbe d'étincelles.NdlA15 Les forces des deux combattants s'affrontèrent dans une lutte acharnée, chacun d'eux récoltant estafilade sur estafilade, coupure sur coupure, épuisant leur énergie. Le crissement de l'acier répétitif agressait les oreilles de Duo mais il s'en moquait : seul comptait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit soudain Heero ployer sous une charge plus puissante du chevalier et retint son souffle. Le Japonais posa une main au sol et se servit de cet appui pour faucher les jambes du blond d'une acrobatie digne de Trowa. Le chevalier tomba à terre et se retrouva avec une lame pressée contre sa gorge. Il leva les yeux sur son vainqueur, debout, essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé et une lueur de fierté dans le regard de glace, habituellement si inexpressif, qui se transforma en amour tendre lorsque Duo se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Heero rompit le baiser et déclara au vaincu d'un air moqueur :  
  
_ Franchement, un duel à mort pour Duo ! Je ne te savais pas de pareilles tendances Allen ! Surtout qu'épouser un homme dans ta religion c'est très mal vu, non ?  
  
_QUOI !!!  
  
_ Hee-chan ! T'es un coquinou !  
  
Duo porta la main de l'homme de sa vie à sa bouche et en embrassa tout doucement la paume, puis il commença à remonter le long de son bras, appuyant par mégarde sur l'une des touches du bracelet de Heero qui se mit à clignoter tout comme le sien. Shinigami étouffa un gémissement :  
  
_ Oh ! Merde ! Ca recommence !  
  
Les deux pilotes de gundam disparurent dans un flash de lumière blanche, laissant sur place un chevalier complètement ahuri qui ne cessait de répéter :  
  
_ Un homme. c'est impossible. un homme. c'est impossible.  
  
A suivre  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice se lâche :  
  
Lian : les garçons ! Tout le monde ici ! Les non-chouchous aussi !  
  
Les G-Boys : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Lian : Lyra va faire une annonce très, très importante !  
  
Les G-Boys : Gloups !  
  
Lyra : Ma chère collègue fanficteuse, chères victimes de ma folie de fan- writter, laissez moi vous prévenir d'un événement extrêmement important qui va tous vous affecter plus ou moins. Lian étant devenue assez grande pour écrire ses fics seule.  
  
Lian : Mais non !Je veux continuer à discuter avec toi pour mes histoires !  
  
Lyra : T'inquiète pas ma puce ! Tu restes ma padawan tant que tu n'auras pas passé l'exam !  
  
Duo : C'est quoi ?  
  
Lyra : Ecrire un lemon. Bon, je disais donc que par conséquent j'ai décidé de prendre une nouvelle padawan ! Je vous présente Ly-chan !  
  
Heero : Petite Ly ? C'est une miniature de toi ?  
  
Lyra : Vi !!! Mais elle est encore trop timide pour le yaoï !  
  
Les G-Boys : Bienvenue Ly-chan !  
  
Ly-chan : Merci ! Je suis pas encore très à l'aise mais ça ira. enfin j'espère !  
  
Lian : Lyra ! D'après Yoda tu ne peux pas prendre plus d'un padawan ! Tu trahis les Jedis ?  
  
Lyra : Si tu savais le nombre de fois où ce pauvre maître Yoda s'est retourné dans sa tombe à cause de moi ! En plus elle déteste pas encore Réléna.  
  
Lian : Quoi !!! Ly-chan ! Viens ici !  
  
Ly-chan : Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Lyra :Rien pucinette ! Mais je voulais te donner ça ! C'est la charte de la fanficteuse accro à GW et tu veux bien lire le troisième commandement, celui qui est écrit en rouge fluo ?  
  
Ly-chan : Oui, alors : La Réléchose tu haïras et la faire mourir tu apprécieras !  
  
Lyra : Pour ceux qui veulent la charte entière je la poste si j'ai 5 review qui me le demandent et si vous voulez la suite de cette fic c'est 5 review minimum sinon je mettrais pas le chapitre suivant ! Duo, des commentaires sur ce chapitre ?  
  
Duo : Je peux pas me blairer cet Allen !  
  
Heero : Moi non plus !  
  
Ly-chan : Et le fait que vous vous soyez embrassés, ça vous dérange pas ?  
  
Les deux : Non ! On a l'habitude maintenant ! Si tu savais ce qu'elle nous a fait dans d'autres fics avant ! Hein Wufei !?  
  
Wufei : Uruseï !!  
  
Duo et Lyra : Mais oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime !  
Review please !  
NdlA1 Lyra : rhoooo !! Si c'est pas romantique!  
  
Duo et Heero : Lyra ! Omae o korosu !  
  
Lyra : Pouvez pas ! Z'avez oublié ? Je suis la Mort incarnée ! Increvable quoi !  
  
Heero et Duo : .Et merde !  
  
NdlA2 Duo : Lyra !  
  
Lyra: Quoi? Oh, mais ça c'est rien du tout ! Je voulais te faire tester le pot de chambre mais Lian a pas voulu.  
  
Duo *se jette aux pieds de Lian * : MERCI !!! Merci, merci, merci !!!  
  
Lian : Lyra ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait !?!  
  
NdlA3 Ca y est ! Le Soldat Parfait, le retour !!!  
  
NdlA4 Heero ! Franchement ! Tu pourrais faire un effort !  
  
NdlA5 Houlà ! L'est OOC le Heero là !  
  
NdlA6 Qui est le con qui vient les interrompre ?! J'étais bien partie pour faire un lemon moi !  
  
NdlA7 YERK !!!!!!!  
  
NdlA8 Désolée pour mon Anglais désastreux ! En fait il lui demande d'être prudent avec Allen !  
  
NdlA9 Kuso ! J'avais oublié le langage à la con du XIII ° siècle !! En clair il s'excuse et il lui demande si elle veut visiter son domaine quoi !  
  
NdlA10 Oui , oui ! Ca lui arrive aussi parfois !  
  
NdlA11 * TING* bruit de l'ampoule qui s'éclaire au dessus de la tête d'Allen !  
  
NdlA12 Lyra : Pfffffffffffffffff !!!!!!!  
  
Duo : Lyra ! C'est pas drôle !  
  
Lyra : Pffffffffff !!!!  
  
Lian : Pfffffffffff !!!!  
  
Duo : Elles m'épuisent !  
  
NdlA13 Possessif hein ?!  
  
NdlA14 A cette époque, les moines de l'inquisition exorcisaient les démons de deux façons : la torture ou le viol.. C'est très réjouissant tout ça !  
  
NdlA15 Star Wars !! tadadada dada tadadada! Tadada dada dadada! 


	4. Avé César! Shinigami te salue!

Série : La guerre des Gaules.quoi ? C'est pas ça ? Ah, bon, ben, alors Gundam Wing très vague.  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée qu'y a que moi pour écrire des trucs pareils !  
  
Couple : 2x1x2, 2+1+2 Mes petits préférés quoi !  
  
Genre : Houlà ! Alors récapitulons : Ballade temporelle, Slash, OOC de Heero mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! Jeux du cirque.^___^ , langage châtié de Duo, POV de Duo, Lime, Gore, Délire de moi !!!  
  
Disclamer : Ah mais si, je vous assure ! Ils sont à moi et j'ai les papiers qui le prouve ! Comment ça, c'est des faux !  
  
Remerciements : A tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message : MERCI !!!  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 4: Avé César! Shinigami te salue !  
  
_ Et merde ! Où est ce qu'on est tombés encore ?  
  
J'en ai marre ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose quand j'embrasse mon Hee-chan ?! Bon.zen ! On se détend, je suis calme, pfiou.  
  
Petit point sur la situation : je suis dans une ruelle étroite où il n'y a que de la terre battue sur le sol. Vu l'état des murs je dirais que c'est assez ancien. Mais ça me dit toujours pas où je suis !!! Putain de voyages temporels à la con ! Je le répète encore mais dès qu'on est de retour à la maison, je tue les profs !  
  
_ Avé citoyens ! Quels drôles de vêtements vous portez là ![1]  
  
Ca y est ! On s'est débrouillés pour se retrouver chez les Romains ! Dîtes moi que c'est un rêve. non ? Ah, ben, c'est définitivement pas un cauchemar ! Heero, est ce que J t'as appris à parler latin ? Moi, non ! Mais alors pourquoi j'ai compris ce que le soldat a dit ? Ah, j'oubliais de préciser que ce gars a une jolie tunique bleue avec des dorures rouges, des sandales horribles qui doivent lui faire mal aux pieds quand il marche, un casque à pointe ridicule, et, accessoirement, une épée très bien affûtée qu'il brandit à présent devant lui, ou plus exactement, sous mon nez. On lui a jamais expliqué que ça a tendance à couper ces petites choses ?  
  
J 'attrape le bout de la lame de deux doigts et l'écarte prudemment de mon visage : faudrait pas qu'il me défigure cet idiot !  
  
_ Caïus ! Viens voir ! Je crois que j'ai déniché des espions !  
  
Mais c'est qu'il m'a crié dans les oreilles le bougre ! Je vois Heero bouger sur ma droite. Et un légionnaire de moins sur la planète ! Et un ! Franchement, j'ignore si le Soldat Parfait ne s'est pas trompé en agissant de la sorte parce que maintenant, on a une escouade de militaires aux trousses. Remarque, ça change pas beaucoup nos habitudes de terroristes.  
  
_ Heero.Cours !  
  
Voilà ! C'est le départ, les concurrents se suivent de très près ! En tête : 01- le- soldat- le-plus- parfait- de- l'univers- Yuy, talonné de près par 02- Shinigami- Maxwell- je- suis- le- dieu- de- la- mort. Lui même poursuivit par je sais pas qui et je veux pas tourner la tête pour leur demander !  
  
Holà ! Heero ! Fais gaffe à la corde par terre. raté ! J'aurai préféré le voir étalé au sol dans d'autres circonstances. Et ça y est ! Nous sommes encerclés par la milice romaine qui pointe des glaives et des pilums sur nous.  
  
Pas bouger.pas bouger.pas bouger. je veux pas finir en chair à saucisse moi ![2] Mon petit ami est toujours au sol. il a l'air sacrément sonné là.blessé ? Déjà qu'avec son épaule dans cet état, sa chute n'a pas dû l'arranger !  
  
L'un des hommes essaye de l'attraper pour le relever. pas question qu'il touche à MON Heero ! Je saisis l'un de mes couteaux et je l'enfonce d'un seul geste dans sa gorge. J'aime entendre le crissement du métal contre les os de la colonne vertébrale lorsque je retire mon arme. C'est agréable, c'est la preuve que Shinigami a accompli sa tâche. Les autres soldats ne bougent pas, pas un muscle pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, encore trop choqués je crois. qu'est ce qu'ils sont émotifs ! Faudrait peut-être que je les prévienne :  
  
_ Le premier qui ose le toucher subira le même châtiment ! Shinigami ne pardonne pas qu'on offense les siens ![3]  
  
Mais depuis quand je parle latin moi ? Je suis sûr que c'est encore ce stupide bracelet qui fait des siennes.quoique ça m'arrange bien aujourd'hui !  
  
Un nouveau clown arrive, pour avoir souvent lu Astérix, une vieille BD d'avant les colonies, je sais, à sa tenue, que c'est un centurion, et par conséquent, le supérieur hiérarchique des zozos que j'ai menacé. Il interroge l'un des soldats et j'en profite pour aider Heero à se remettre debout. Ouh, la vilaine petite pierre tachée du sang qui coule de la tempe de mon Hee-chan ! Ben, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il était resté étendu au sol ! Je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, tout en continuant à tenir en respect les Romains, et il appuie sa tête contre mon épaule pour garder son équilibre.  
  
Le chef des gugusses a visiblement appris toute l'histoire et il me regarde d'un air que je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout !  
  
_ Pour un espion, tu sembles être un bon combattant ! Tu feras un excellent gladiateur, c'est certain ! César sera content !  
  
PARDON ? César ?! Le Jules César ?! Merde !!! Et qu'est ce qu'il raconte le guignol ? Moi gladiateur, ça va pas non ?  
  
_ You wish !  
  
Et maintenant je parle Anglais ! Mais qu'est ce que cette connerie de bracelet trafique encore ? J'en ai marre !!!  
  
_ Jetez le second dans la cage aux fauves ! Il semble trop faible pour tenir debout mais il fera un bon divertissement pour le public ![4]  
  
Alors là, il se met le doigt dans l'?il jusqu'au coude s'il s'imagine que je vais le laisser toucher à un seul cheveu de Heero ! Il tend la main pour nous séparer et. la récupère avec un cri. et trois doigts en moins bien sûr ! J'adore mes lames en titane ! C'est encore mieux que le gundamium : ça ne rouille pas à cause du sang de mes victimes et ça garde toujours le même tranchant !  
  
_ Je t'interdis de porter la main sur lui !  
  
Hum, le méchant centurion a l'air vraiment furax ! Heero n'est pas en état de courir, il semble lutter simplement pour garder conscience.je parie qu'il a au moins une commotion cérébrale ! Mais où est Sally quand on a besoin d'elle ?[5]  
  
_ Que ce passe-t-il ici ?  
  
Oh, la jolie toge romaine qui vient d'apparaître ! Toujours des sandales aussi moches mais elles sont sans doute plus confortables, et l' homme qui les a aux pieds porte une couronne de laurier. couronne de laurier ?!  
  
_ Avé César ! Nous procédions à l'arrestation de ces deux espions mais celui aux cheveux longs refuse de lâcher l'autre. Nous comptions le mener chez les gladiateurs et tuer le second.  
  
Ca y est ! Je me suis démerdé pour me retrouver en face de César, du CESAR, la légende vivante ! Le vainqueur de Vercingétorix et l'empereur des Gaules ! Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air sympa ce type !  
  
_ Et toi étranger ! Confirmes tu la justesse de ce que me rapporte le centurion Fleurocactus ?  
  
Bon, Shinigami, c'est le moment de montrer que tu as des tripes !  
  
_ Jules, mon grand, ton garde a raison sur toute la ligne excepté sur le fait que si mon compagnon est blessé, sans quoi, il serait déjà dans mon royaume !  
  
Ho ho ! Les soldats semblent choqués ! Tant mieux ! L'empereur lève un sourcil et me fixe dans les yeux. Je joue avec le feu mais je suis certain qu'il n'en a jamais vu de cette couleur : Améthyste. C'est extrêmement rare et ça effrayait déjà les petits caïds de L2 quand ils me cherchaient des crosses. César paraît surpris et, pour se donner contenance, il dit d'une voix presque méprisante :  
  
_ Quel royaume petit roitelet ?  
  
Il m'a appelé roitelet ? C'est pas le nom d'un fromage ?! J'enrage !!!  
  
_ Shin est le nom de mon monde et mon père le gouverne en mon absence. Je suis Shinigami. Je crois que ton peuple a modifié nos patronymes. Pluton Junior est le nom que vous me donnez. Je suis l'héritier du royaume des enfers, envoyé sur terre, dans le monde des mortels, pour faire mes preuves et accomplir mon devoir.  
  
_ Quel devoir ?  
  
Hé, hé, hé ! Il n'a pas l'air rassuré le Césarounet ! Bon ! Sourire sadique numéro 7 plaqué sur mes lèvres.OK. yeux avec la lueur de psychopathe. OK. lame dégoulinante de sang négligemment posée sur l'épaule mais bien en évidence tout de même.OK ! Faut pas croire que c'est facile ! La simulation de schizophrénie, c'est tout un art ! [6]  
  
_ Mais tuer mon cher ! Tuer pour mieux comprendre ma vraie nature !  
  
Les soldats frissonnent et le chef de l'armée romaine me regarde bizarrement.il grimace :  
  
_Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais le fils de Jupiter, de par ce fait, tu es mon cousin ! Je me dois de t'aider à obéir à nos illustres ancêtres.  
  
Yep ! Il a mordu à l'hameçon !  
  
_ Par conséquent ta place sera meilleure au sein des gladiateurs pour y accomplir ta tâche !  
  
Et merdeuh ! Il m'a eu ce con ! Et à mon propre piège en plus ! Mais Heero ? Il n'est pas en état de se battre ! Je le protègerai !  
  
_ Mon compagnon vient avec moi !  
  
Le centurion semble mécontent mais l'empereur accepte, souriant, avant d'ajouter :  
  
_ J'aurai l'honneur de te voir combattre dans le Colisée d'ici trois jours ! Mes soldats vont vous escorter près de la villa Domus où l'on forme les gladiateurs. Caïus Petidus vous recevra et se chargera de votre préparation, bien que je doute que tu en aies vraiment besoin cher cousin !  
  
Ce mec est un sadique ! Je vais finir par croire qu'on est réellement de la même famille ! Je charge Heero, encore sonné, en travers de mes épaules en faisant très attention à sa blessure. Il grommèle à peine.J ! Ton iceberg, il se dégèle ! Ca va bientôt être Waterworld si ça continue !  
  
Je suis les mercenaires jusqu'à la demeure où nous allons résider. Au Moyen Age j'ai déjà essayé de trafiquer les bracelets pour partir, mais il leur faut visiblement un certain temps de récupération. Dommage, hein ? Je me demande où ils vont nous envoyer après ?[7] Au Pérou pendant la conquête espagnole ? Au Far-West ? Au Japon à l'époque des samouraïs ? Si c'est la dernière proposition, je te jure Hee-chan que je refuse de jouer les Geishas !  
  
Bon sang ! Heero, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu t'es battu pour moi alors que tu étais blessé, tu te cogne violemment la tête contre les pavés au point que tu es presque dans l'incapacité de réagir. et après ? Qu'est ce qui va t'arriver encore ? T'en as pas assez de devoir toujours attirer les catastrophes sur toi sans le faire exprès ? C'est toujours pareil, c'est forcément sur toi que ça tombe ! Tiens, par exemple, quand J a ordonné de détruire les gundams quand OZ nous faisait du chantage, il n'y a que toi qui a obéit. Et qu'est ce que tu y as gagné ? Rien ! Rien à part rester un mois dans le coma ! Même après cela tu es toujours prêt à te sacrifier pour le bien des autres, à te faire passer après eux, toujours. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, pour ce que tu es. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans cinquante ans. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai être blessé, parole de Shinigami. [8]  
  
_ Voilà, c'est ici !  
  
Oh, le gros bonhomme en robe courte avec un bandeau dans les cheveux et une zolie fleur dessus ! Dites ; si on enlève la fleur il se dégonfle ? Pffffff !!! Rien que de l'imaginer.  
  
Le soldat a expliqué à.comment qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Ah, oui ! Caïus Petidus .euk ! le nom !!! la situation et le gars me guide, ben oui, j'ai toujours Heero sur le dos, jusqu'à notre chambre. Enfin, si on peut appeler CA une chambre !!! On dirait plus une cellule de OZ qu'autre chose ! C'est humide, noir, froid, avec une porte à barreaux.Nan ! Je dors pas ici ! Et mon petit copain non plus !  
  
_ Caïus mon pote ! Si tu tiens à ta peau, je te suggère de nous changer de chambre vite fait !  
  
Il sourit, c'est moche : on dirait une pastèque qui s'ouvre en deux tellement il est gros !  
  
_ Je crains que ce ne soit impossible ! Toutes les pièces lumineuses sont occupées par des gladiateurs bien plus importants que toi petit coq !  
  
PETIT COQ !!! Ouh ! Ca va barder !  
  
_ Primo, je suis pas un coq, alors du respect pour le cousin de César s'il te plait ! Secondo, si j'en bats un en duel, je pourrais avoir sa chambre ? Tercio, je sais déjà que la réponse et oui donc ferme ta sale gueule ! Ton portrait me revient pas !  
  
Il fronce les sourcils et commence à me hurler dessus. Je lui ai dit de la fermer, il l'aura bien cherché ! Et PAN ![9] Voilà notre gugusse à terre, qui se tient la joue où se dessine l'empreinte de ma main, et qui me regarde d'un air ahuri !  
  
Je me penche lentement vers lui et le fixe dans les yeux tout en disant d'une voix sadique :[10]  
  
_ Je recommence ? Ou tu désigne mon adversaire ?  
  
Il tremble et se relève en bégayant un « oui » terrorisé. Niark, niark, niark, j'aime traumatiser les gens ![11] C'est tellement facile !  
  
Alors voilà le fameux combattant que je vais devoir vaincre. vous savez quoi ? Il est très moche ! Gros, les yeux porcins, les doigts boudineux, chauve, une grande cicatrice qui lui barre la moitié du visage, les dents jaunes.Yerk !  
  
Et en plus ce gars ose critiquer ma coupe de cheveux ! Oùkellessontlesarmes ? Je le tue comment ? D'un seul coup ou je le découpe en rondelles ?  
  
Caïus me conduit à l'armurerie et me demande de choisir mes instruments, ainsi que ceux de Heero que j'ai laissé dans la cour. Alors. pour lui, une épée, simple, droite, tranchante à souhait, sans excédent de poids.pour moi. cette faux noire dont la lame scintille comme un soleil ! Shinigami a trouvé son arme, tremblez pauvres mortels et priez pour vos âmes !  
  
Je retourne dans la cour de combat, ma « Scythe » à la main et tous les yeux se posent sur moi, moqueurs, étonnés, dédaigneux, inquiets. inquiets ?! Heero s'inquiète pour moi ?! Je rêve ! Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis en plein délire ! Même s'il m'a embrassé, Heero n'est pas le genre de mec à faire étalage de ses sentiments.  
  
_ Hey ! Gamin ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain la baston ?! j' vais pas t'attendre toute la journée moi !  
  
_Un instant et je suis à toi mon mignon !  
  
Je m'approche de MON soldat parfait et je saisis son menton dans ma main, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens sont brillant, c'est une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas. de l'amour ?  
  
_ Duo .sois prudent.  
  
Ce qu'il me dit me touche beaucoup plus profondément que je ne l'aurai cru. Heero, mon Heero, reconnaît publiquement qu'il a besoin de moi !  
  
_ Chuuut !  
  
Je franchis l'espace qui nous sépare et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux cobalt s'écarquillent sous la surprise mais il finit par entrouvrir la bouche, encore hésitant. Je profite de cet instant pour y introduire ma langue et jouer avec la sienne. c'est si agréable ! Je voudrais me fondre dans ce baiser et qu'il ne s'arrête jamais ! Passer ma vie accroché à ses lèvres en répétant sans cesse ces mots, comme une litanie : Je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero, je t'aime Heero.[12]  
  
Aïe !!! Putain ! Qui m'a tiré ma natte ? Wufy, si c'est toi, tu. Oh merde ! Le gros lard que je dois charcuter pour avoir cette fameuse chambre avec Hee-chan. Y a intérêt qu'on l'ait cette foutue pièce ! Parce que Shinigami frustré, je jure devant Dieu que ça fait des dégâts ![13]  
  
_ Alors gamin ! Tu vas arrêter de becquoter ton copain oui ! J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! Quoique j'espère qu'il en a bien profité parce qu'il n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire !  
  
Houlà ! Cet abruti va payer ce sarcasme de sa vie ! On ne m'insulte pas impunément ! Je vais lui faire regretter ces paroles !J'attrape ma faux et je me mets en position de combat : un bras vers l'avant pour équilibrer la répartition des forces[13] , l'autre, tenant la lame, légèrement plié et en retrait.sans oublier les genoux fléchis. C'est très important les genoux fléchis ! Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais si G l'a dit c'est que ça doit être vrai !  
  
Mon adversaire se prépare à son tour, mais au lieu de saluer d'un geste de la tête, comme moi, il se met à crier :  
  
_ Avé Caesar ! Morituri te salutant !  
  
Un seul mot : DINGUES ! Ils sont complètement barges à cette époque ! Vivement qu'on s'en aille, d'ailleurs ! Si on pouvait se retrouver à Venise en plein dans la période du Romantisme, Heero et moi. dans une gondole, la nuit, avec les chansons italiennes. Mais pourquoi je contrôle pas ce maudis bracelet ?! Bon, je crois que j'y réfléchirai plus tard : le bouffon en face de moi attaque, l'épée à la main.  
  
Esquive rapide,  
  
Contre de la lame,  
  
Recul de l'homme  
  
Mouvement circulaire latéral du bras,  
  
Faux qui siffle,  
  
Qui tranche l'air,  
  
Qui découpe la chair.  
  
Bruit d'une tête qui roule sur le sol.  
  
J'ai gagné ! Et en moins d'une minute ! Je crois que mon adversaire ne s'attendais pas à ce pronostic, vu son expression figée sur le visage par terre. les autres spectateurs, sauf mon Hee-chan, non plus : ils affichent tous le même air de total ahurissement. sauf qu'eux ils n'ont pas le cou baignant dans une marre de sang !  
  
Je me retourne vers un Caïus livide et je lance joyeusement :  
  
_ Alors ? On l'a cette fameuse chambre ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes logés maintenant est beaucoup plus agréable ! Mais Heero était trop fatigué pour subir une autre sorte d'entraînement.[14] il s'est contenté de caresses et de baisers avant de s'endormir dans mes bras !  
  
Sinon, ça va faire deux jours que les instructeurs tentent de nous apprendre l'art du combat de gladiateur. Tout ce qu'ils ont obtenu, c'est une trouille bleue quand Heero leur a collé un flingue sur le front avec son légendaire « Omae o korosu » et son regard- qui- tue- la- vie- que- la- mort- dans- d'atroces- souffrances- c'est- rien- à- côté- de- ce- qui-va- t'arriver- copyright- Yuy, plus le fait que je m'écroule de rire à chaque leçon. Les gens de cette époque connaissent pas encore le terme « Dépression nerveuse » mais je sens que ça va pas tarder pour que nos maîtres-gladiateurs en piquent une !  
  
A part ça, Heero se débrouille très bien avec un glaive, mais ça je le savais déjà après son duel au Moyen Age. Duel qui a réouvert sa blessure à l'épaule d'ailleurs ! Ses gestes sont moins précis du côté droit. Demain sera un grand jour : on va aller combattre dans le Colisée contre une vingtaine de gladiateurs déchaînés et complètement shootés ! Vi, vi, shootés ! Comment vous croyez que ces pauvres gars acceptent de se trucider dans une arène ?! Shinigami va s'amuser demain ! Mais je devrai veiller à protéger mon soldat parfait parce que même handicapé, il est encore capable de se jeter dans la bataille à corps perdu tel que je le connais ! Ca va être chaud ! Vivement demain ! En prime, j'ai l'impression que nos bracelets se sont remis à clignoter plus fort.peut-être pourrons nous bientôt rentrer chez nous ?  
  
_ Duo ! Arrête de parler ! Baka ! Je veux dormir moi !!!  
  
_ Viii Hee-chan ! Mais je veux mon bisou!  
  
Il est trop mignon avec ses yeux ensommeillés, ses cheveux en broussaille, ses joues aux pommettes rougissantes au réveil, ses lèvres rendues pulpeuses par son rêve inachevé.Rah ! Mais je vais le violer s'il continue à être aussi beau !  
  
Je me penche lentement sur lui, l'emprisonnant sous mon poids. Il sursaute lorsque ma main caresse son visage ; ses yeux me fixent avec de l'appréhension et du désir. du désir ?!  
  
_ Du.Duo ? Qu'est ce que.  
  
Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre et le bâillonne de mes lèvres. Il hésite un instant avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour que ma langue y pénètre. C'est. unique ! Presque électrisant ! Je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens en l'embrassant et qu'il me répond.  
  
Heero passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, je sais qu'il en apprécie le contact soyeux. Je glisse mes doigts sous son tee-shirt et je lui caresse le ventre en de petits cercles concentriques. Il gémit et ses mains se crispent sur ma tête. Je commence à lui retirer son débardeur vert[15] et il frémit : nous avons déjà dormi ensemble mais jamais nous n'avions ôté nos vêtements. Et je suis sûr d'être la première personne avec qui il sort. c'est normal qu'il ait peur de passer le cap !  
  
_ Chuuut Heero ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Il hoche la tête mais je sens bien qu'il reste tendu. Je fais passer l'encombrant tee-shirt par dessus son visage angélique et le lance de l'autre côté de la pièce. Heero, torse nu, me regarde à présent avec crainte. qui pourrait croire que le Soldat Parfait n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine et ne sait absolument pas comment agir ? Je lui souris et recommence à l'embrasser. Sur la bouche, les joues, le front, les yeux, le cou.il se laisse faire et se détend progressivement. Je continue ma descente sur son torse, titillant l'un de ses mamelons de la main et l'autre de la langue. Il gémit et j'arrête ma voluptueuse torture pour le regarder. Ses joues sont rouges, il respire difficilement, haletant, ses yeux sont embués par la fièvre du désir. Il est si. beau !  
  
_ Duo.S'il. S'il te plait!  
  
Ouh ! Visiblement il n'a pas apprécié que j'arrête. Heero qui me supplie de continuer à lui faire l'amour.J'aurai jamais cru ça possible ! J'enlève ma chemise et je reprends mes baisers au niveau de son cou. Cette fois, ses mains ne restent pas inactives : elles me caressent le dos, le torse, les cheveux, découvrant chaque contour de ma peau, de mon corps.  
  
_ Heeeeeerrrroooo !!!  
  
Il a glissé sa main sous mon jeans ! Putain ! Ce mec apprend vraiment très vite ! Je commence à jouer avec l'élastique de son spandex tout en poursuivant ma descente sur son ventre quand.  
  
_ Hum, hum !  
  
Qui est le pauvre con qui ose venir nous interrompre ? C'est une manie dans les voyages temporels ou quoi ?! [16] Je me retourne pour voir qui est l'imbécile qui va subir les foudres de ma colère ! César ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ce con ?!  
  
_ Navré de vous déranger, mais je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le combat Shinigami !  
  
Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Surtout quand celui qui vous dit cela vous a surpris dans une position pas très catholique avec votre amant ?!  
  
_ Merci !  
  
Il sourit :  
  
_ Je me demandais pourquoi le fils du dieu de la Mort s'embarrassait d'un garçon visiblement faible.Maintenant je comprends !  
  
Ho ho ! Hee-chan n'a pas apprécié le qualificatif de « faible ».  
  
_Omae o korosu !!!  
  
_ Non Heero ! On ne tue pas César ! Ils en ont encore besoin ici !  
  
_Mais.  
  
_ Heero no baka !  
  
Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés moi ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si l'empereur s'en allait je pourrais peut-être dormir ! Parce qu'il n'est pas question de continuer nos acrobaties avec le Soldat Parfait maintenant !  
  
_ Bon, Césarounet ! Ca te dérangerait beaucoup de nous laisser finir notre nuit ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Le Colisée.des siècles de travail, des sacrifices, des jeux humains ou animaux, des boucheries et. 500000 spectateurs en délire !!! Putain j'ai le trac !!!  
  
Je veux pas dire que j'ai peur de la foule, j'en ai l'habitude mais là. y a trop de monde ! En plus, les pimpins de geôliers ont voulu nous forcer à porter la tenue traditionnelle des gladiateurs, ce que je qualifie de : « jupette à lanières sans boxer assortie au maaagnifique casque à grille qui ressemble à un tchador » ! Manquerait plus que ça !  
  
J'ai botté les fesses de l'homme qui a essayé de me faire mettre cette horreur ! Heero a agi de même avec le sien, et ces guignols ont décidé de nous laisser tranquilles. Maintenant, c'est le grand moment : Shinigami va faire son entrée dans l'arène ! Pauvres gladiateurs ! Tremblez pour vos âmes !  
  
Un pas, deux pas, trois pas.et on y est ! Les autres clowns ressortent la phrase magique qui me fait m'écrouler de rire à chaque fois que je l'entends :  
  
_Avé César ! Morituri te salutant !  
  
OK, maintenant, comme à l'entraînement, tous en ligne, face à face. Je peux pas me concentrer sur deux choses à la fois : tuer et protéger Heero. A moins que. Graver cette phrase au fer rouge dans ma tête : PROTEGER HEERO !  
  
Bien ! A présent, je dois passer en mode berserk pour accomplir ma mission. Voilà que je me mets à penser en soldat parfait ! Heero ! Tu déteins sur moi !  
  
Lame qui fend l'air,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Cris de douleur,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Corps qui s'effondrent,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Une main à ma portée.Heero !  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
L'attraper,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Le projeter à terre,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Cercle avec la faux,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Quatre hommes à terre,  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
_ Reste au sol !  
  
Protéger Heero,  
  
Sang  
  
Heero_ Protéger Heero_  
  
Sang, Sang, Sang, Sang, Sang  
  
Protéger  
  
Odeur du sang  
  
Heero  
  
Sang, partout, sang, sur moi, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang, sang...  
  
_ DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sang... Heero ? Mais qu'est ce que.  
  
Oh, my god ! Le... le sol est entièrement recouvert de cadavres. de cadavres atrocement mutilés. des lambeaux de leur chair pendent encore sur ma faux. leur sang chaud parsème mon visage et coule sur mes mains ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!  
  
Heero ! Est ce que je l'ai. Non ! Ouf ! Mais ses yeux sont dilatés et il semble terrifié. Ses joues sont constellées de gouttes de sang, tout comme ses doigts plantés dans le sol, il est toujours à terre depuis que je l'y ai projeté. C'est le seul à être encore vivant. Shinigami a frappé une nouvelle fois, mais toi, il t'a épargné ! Merci Seigneur !  
  
_ Du.Duo ! Tu. tu.  
  
Je me baisse jusqu'à arriver à son niveau et je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Je regarde dans ce que les hommes appellent le miroir de l'âme, les différentes émotions qui animent successivement les pierres cobalt luisantes : peur, interrogation, inquiétude, compréhension, soulagement, joie, confiance, amour.  
  
Je lui tends la main qu'il saisit sans la moindre hésitation et je le relève, serré contre moi. Je l'embrasse dans le cou avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Il ne me répond pas mais il niche sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, je me retourne vers l'estrade où siège César, prenant enfin conscience des applaudissements assourdissants de la foule.  
  
Je salue l'empereur d'un signe de la main et j'entends un bip. Un bip ? Qu'est ce qui fait bip ? Mon. bracelet ! Il est rechargé ! J'appuie sur l'un des boutons au hasard et le flash blanc vient nous emporter, Heero et moi, sous les yeux écarquillés des Romains.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre  
  
Promis, le prochain chapitre sera bien moins sombre !  
  
Commentaires : les G-Boys, les fan-writteuses !  
Lyra : Il est long ce chapitre ! Il est long !  
  
Lian : Je dirai même plus.  
  
Les deux ensemble : Il est très long !  
  
Duo : Moi, je l'aime bien ce chapitre, surtout la partie papouillage de Heero !  
  
Heero : Lyra ! Tu m'avais dit que je serai sème !  
  
Ly-chan : Oui, mais elle a changé d'avis en cours de route !  
  
Duo : Juste une question : où tu l'as écris ce lime Lyra ?  
  
Lian : Devine !  
  
Heero : Non ! Lyra ! T'as pas osé !?  
  
Lyra : Si ! ^________^ En plein cours d'histoire !^_________________________^  
  
Les deux G-Boys : Elle me tue, mais elle me tue !  
  
Lian et Ly-chan : Mais non ! On s'y habitue !  
  
Lyra : ^___________^  
  
Vous connaissez la chanson : si j'ai pas 5 reviews minimum, pas de prochain chapitre !  
[1] Alors ? Je les ai envoyés où d'après vous ?  
  
[2] _ Duo saucisse. sandwich ? Lian tu peux penser à un 5x2x1 please !  
  
[3] Traduit du latin dans le texte.  
  
[4] Lyra : Pffffff ! Heero. Pffffff !  
  
Heero : Lyra !!! Uruseï !!!  
  
[5] Lyra : On se le demande ?  
  
Lian et Ly-chan : Avec Wufei bien sûr !  
  
Duo : Oh non ! Elles ont même réussi à pervertir la petite nouvelle !  
  
Ly-chan : Mah non ! C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à écrire du yaoï ! D'ailleurs Lyra refuse encore de me faire lire Séquestration !  
  
Heero et Duo *frisson de peur* :......  
  
[6] Lian : Dixit la schizophrène de service, hein Lyra ?  
  
Lylyth et Lyra * c'est mes deux personnalités pour ceux qui n'ont pas pris la peine d'aller lire ma bio* : Ta gueule Lian !  
  
[7] J'ai pas encore choisi. Review pour me donner votre avis OK ?  
  
[8] Lyra : Snif ! Que c'est beau !  
  
Duo : Lyra ! Mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule !  
  
Ly-chan :Parle mieux à ta mère !  
  
Duo : Mais.  
  
Les deux fan-writters : La ferme !  
  
[9] Magnifique bruitage de gifle ! Qui dit mieux ?  
  
[10] Lian : Lyra, tu confonds pas avec quelqu'un d'autre là ?  
  
Lyra * petit ange envoyé sur terre, et qui respire l'innocence, que Quatrounet c'est rien à côté* : Moi ?  
  
[11] Ly-chan : Je suis d'accord avec Lian ! Tu te décris toi là !  
  
Lyra : Mais vous allez me lâcher oui ?!  
  
Les deux pauvres petites inconscientes : Nous ? Non !  
  
Lyra * voix sadique* : Ah, c'est comme ça ! Assises ici tout de suite !  
  
Les 2 padawans : Oups !  
  
Lyra : Sortez une feuille ! Interro-yaoï flash éclair tout de suite!  
  
Ly-chan : Mais !  
  
Lyra : On ne réplique pas ! Je m'en fous que tu saches pas encore écrire du yaoï !  
  
Lian : Ouf ! J'aurai cru que ça serait pire !  
  
Lyra : Attends de voir le sujet avant de parler ! Un Treize - Wufei, Lemon - Deathfic !  
  
Les deux autres : NNNNOOOOOONNNN !!!!!  
  
Lyra : Si, si, si ! ^_________^  
  
Ly-chan : J'en ai marre d'être à l'école des fics !  
  
Lian : Tais toi et écris !  
  
[12] J'aime le copier- coller !  
  
[13] Dixit la Mort elle même !  
  
[13] Lyra :Message pour mon prof de Physique Chimie, il se reconnaîtra : JE VOUS EMMERDE AVEC VOTRE REPARTITION DES FORCES A LA CON !!!!  
  
Duo : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Lian : Elle s'est pris une taule en Physique !  
  
Lyra : JE HAIS CETTE MATIERE !!! Mais pourquoi je suis en S moi ?  
  
[14] Lian : Lyra !  
  
Ly-chan : Lyra !  
  
Lyra: Quoi? J'ai marqué lime au début et il y en aura promis!  
  
[15] Lyra : Oui, il l'a récupéré et NON, vous vouez pas savoir comment !!!  
  
[16] Mais non ! Mais non ! C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup les faire mariner ! 


	5. EuhJurassic Parc?

Série : Au début y avait 5 Bishonens super canon, mais j'en ai pris deux.Qui a deviné ? Gundam Wing ! Bravo !  
  
Auteur: Lyrashin, incarnation de la Mort, maîtresse du temps, et fanficteuse de son état pour torturer les G-Boys !  
  
Couple : 1+2+1, 2x1, mon préféré !  
  
Genre : Ballade temporelle, Slash, Lime, OOC des persos ( surtout Heero), Délirium de l'autrice ( mais si Lian ! Je te jure que je peux écrire du sérieux à côté ! Mais tu peux parier que ça va donner une Deathfic !), Je sais pas ce que j'ai fumé encore. la famille pierrafeu. Comment ça je digresse ?  
  
Disclamer : Duo est mon fils, donc il m'appartient (ben, oui ! Il s'appelle bien Shinigami ?Non ?). Et Heero lui appartient puisqu'ils sont ensemble, donc on peut dire qu'ils sont à moi ! Comment ça je rêve ?  
  
Remerciement : A tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un message ! Vous voyez que c'est pas si dur 5 reviews !  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 5: Euh... Jurassic Parc?  
  
Vingt mille deux cent soixante trois ans avant notre ère, un adorable bébé brachiosaure broyait avec tranquillité les feuilles d'un tout nouvel arbre qui venait de faire son apparition: le Séquoia.[1] il tendit l'oreille, près à fuir au moindre bruit suspect, mais la plaine était d'un silence, d'un calme olympien.  
  
_PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!! ON EST TOMBES CHEZ LES DINOS !!! HEERO ! COURS, Y A UN REX QUI NOUS TROUSSE !  
  
_ BAKA !!!  
  
Bon, d'accord, pas si calme que ça !  
  
L'animal ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant débouler dans la clairière deux bipèdes qui courraient de toutes leurs forces, poursuivis par un tyrannosaure enragé de voir ses proies s'enfuir, et visiblement affamé !  
  
Il se mit à bramer de toute la puissance de ses poumons pour appeler sa mère, une géante de plus de douze mètres de haut, pesant plus de soixante tonnes, armée d'une queue de près de cinq mètres de long qui lui servait de masse pour mettre en fuite ses ennemis, et dotée d'un instinct maternel surdéveloppé envers ses enfants.  
  
Le Rex, attiré par les cris de la bête, délaissa les garçons pour se ruer sur elle et la mordre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il vit ses espoirs de chair fraîche partir en fumée lorsqu'un coup de queue le cueillit en plein élan pour l'éjecter une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.[2] La maman brachiosaure brama [3] et frappa du pied de colère contre l'agresseur. Le sol en trembla et les deux G-Boys s'approchèrent du petit herbivore qui, ne sentant pas d'odeur hostile, les laissa le toucher sans crainte.  
  
Duo, hésitant, s'avança sur la patte du saurien et tendit la main à son compagnon dès qu'il fut arrivé en haut. Heero la saisit et accepta l'offre de son petit ami de le hisser jusqu'à lui. Ses blessures continuaient à lui faire mal, bien que refermées à présent, et il ne parvint se sentir en sécurité que lorsque le natté, debout, le prit dans ses bras, après s'être bien calé dans le creux formé par la jonction du cou et du corps de l'animal. Il fut forcé de constater que le surnom de long-cou était parfaitement justifié pour cette espèce.  
  
Le brachiosaure les observait, intrigué par ces drôles de créatures. Il avança le museau vers eux et recula, surpris, lorsque la main de l'être aux longs poils sur la tête le lui caressa doucement. Puis, semblant prendre plaisir à cet étrange contact, il réitéra l'expérience et l'invité surprise sur son dos ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer la douce caresse entre ses naseaux, s'amusant même, visiblement de la situation. Effectivement, Duo pensait que s'il jamais il parvenait à rentrer, jamais Quatre ne le croirait lorsqu'il lui raconterait qu'il avait papouillé un dinosaure ! Il se mit à rire à l'idée de la tête de son ami lorsqu'il le lui annoncerait et le petit saurien parut intrigué par cet étrange son produit par le bipède. Il se mit à le pousser un peu du museau, craignant qu'il ne soit blessé, mais, en entendant les éclats de rire devenir plus forts, il compris que cela devait être un moyen d'expression, pour cette race inconnue des siens, afin de montrer son envie de jouer.  
  
Un mugissement retentit dans le lointain et l'animal reconnut le cri du chef de sa horde qui sonnait le rassemblement. Il se mit à courir, ne dérangeant absolument pas ses deux nouveaux fardeaux, assis bien confortablement sur son dos, Heero derrière Duo.  
  
Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles du brachiosaure se tendre sous lui, le premier réflexe d'Heero fut d'attraper tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. D'accord il avait déjà fait de l'équitation, mais jamais sur un dinosaure ! Les chevaux, ça avait déjà été un cauchemar de devoir apprendre à les monter, mais J avait été inflexible sur ce sujet : le Soldat Parfait ne devait rien craindre, ni les hommes, ni les animaux ! Et il avait fait appliquer sa règle à la lettre, seulement, cette fois, la bête, que Heero montait, n'entrait dans aucune des deux catégories ![4] Comment devait-il se comporter face à un gigantesque saurien qui pouvait l'écraser d'un simple coup de patte ?  
  
Toujours est-il qu'Heero s'agrippa à la première chose à sa portée, en l'occurrence, la taille de son partenaire.  
  
Duo sentit un sourire affleurer à ses lèvres lorsque les bras de son petit ami se resserrèrent autour de lui. Se faisait-il des idées ou le Soldat Parfait n'était pas vraiment à l'aise ? Il se retourna et le visage rouge de honte de Heero suffit pour confirmer son hypothèse. Le Shinigami faillit se remettre à rire devant une situation pareille mais l'air effrayé de son compagnon l'en dissuada : il risquait de penser qu'il se moquait de lui ! Et il comprenait parfaitement ce qui troublait le pilote de Wing : il avait été conditionné pour pouvoir faire face à chaque obstacle qui se dresserait devant lui, mais, dans la situation actuelle, il ne savait pas comment réagir ! Duo, lui, avait toujours appris à se servir de son instinct dans les moments de crise et encore maintenant il pouvait se tirer d'affaire au milieu des dinosaures, mais son frère d'armes était totalement désemparé devant eux.  
  
Le natté soupira : il devait détendre Heero ou le Japonais piquerait une crise cardiaque à leur prochain saut temporel. Il saisit les mains du garçon autour de son ventre, les réunit d'un seul côté de sa taille, et tira brusquement. Le pilote de Wing poussa une exclamation en se sentant être projeté vers l'avant mais il fut rapidement attrapé, enveloppé, serré par les bras de Duo, et confortablement niché sur son torse. Il bougonna un peu avant de se laisser totalement aller contre la poitrine du conducteur de Deathscythe, fermant les yeux. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant se détendre et il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Heero, sentant la caresse d'une bouche contre la sienne, les entrouvrit aussitôt pour laisser le passage à une langue insolente qui se mit à l'explorer comme si c'était la première fois. Un coin de son esprit prit note de demander à son petit ami comment il faisait pour être aussi doux à chaque fois, coin qu'il oublia rapidement en sentant une main se glisser sous son tee-shirt et suivre le tracé des contours de son ventre délicatement. Il gémit et répondit fougueusement au baiser, ses propres mains cherchant à se frayer un chemin sous les vêtements de l'Américain qui le rendait fou. Ce dernier, d'une caresse habile, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant pour le bloquer sous lui : cette fois, il voulait tout lui donner et ne rien recevoir en retour. Heero ne comprit même pas de quelle façon il s'était retrouvé dans cette position, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses mains étaient prisonnières d'un étau dans son dos, que la main de Duo lui maintenait les poignets, et que le Shinigami délaissait sa bouche pour explorer son cou de baisers. Il gémit lorsque la main libre du garçon lui effleura l'entrejambe devenu douloureux, avant de se faufiler sous son short en spandex et son boxer, multipliant les frissons qui lui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale.  
  
_ .Ah. Du. Duo !  
  
La bouche quitta son torse un instant pour venir près de son oreille, mordiller le lobe et murmurer :  
  
_ Chuuut Hee-chan ! Chuuut ! Laisse toi faire!  
  
_ Je. Je.aaah ! Duo. Duo!  
  
La main du natté venait de prendre son membre dressé et commençait à effectuer des mouvements de va et vient dessus, provoquant une véritable explosion de plaisir chez le Japonais qui, rappelons le, grâce aux bons soins de J était toujours vierge.[5] Brusquement, Heero ouvrit les yeux et agrippa les épaules de son amant.  
  
_ Duo !  
  
Inquiet par l'attitude de son compagnon, l'ancien orphelin de L2 s'enquit :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Hee-chan ?  
  
Le garçon déglutit et articula péniblement :  
  
_ On. On a un problème !  
  
Duo se redressa et constata qu'effectivement, il y avait un gros, un énorme, un monstrueux, big problème ! Autour du dos du dinosaure sur lequel ils étaient perchés, une vingtaine de paires d'yeux de brachiosaures les regardaient, complètement exorbités.[6]  
  
Heero, plus rouge qu'une tomate, se cacha la tête dans le sweat de Duo en pleurnichant :  
  
_ Je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!  
  
_ Mais non, mais non !  
  
_ Si !  
  
_Non !  
  
_SI !  
  
_ NON !  
  
Le chef des brachiosaures considéra gravement les deux adolescents, sur le dos de l'un des jeunes de sa horde, qui continuaient à se chamailler malgré les regards, et décida qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux mais gênants pour sa troupe. Aussi voulut-il s'en débarrasser d'un coup de queue, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune dinosaure qui avait accueilli les deux bipèdes se rebelle pour les protéger ! Son cou massif bloqua l'attaque du meneur mais il était nettement moins puissant d'un point de vue strictement physique.[7] Le gentil petit dino, que nous surnommerons Denver à partir de maintenant, déséquilibré, manqua de chuter, et, par la même occasion, d'écraser un adorable petit raptor format miniature.[8] Heero reprit rapidement contenance et ses réflexes de combattant revinrent à la vitesse Grand V Spécial Yuy : il dégaina un pistolet à fusées de son space spandex ( Mais comment il fait pour y planquer des trucs ?) puis fit feu sur leur agresseur. Le mâle brachiosaure reçut le projectile au poitrail, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'abattre et, furieux, il chargea.  
  
Duo, apeuré, porta instinctivement la main à son visage, son bracelet heurtant au passage le bras d'Heero, enfonçant un bouton.  
  
Un éclair de lumière blanche vint englober les deux G-Boys et le jeune dinosaure qui disparurent, laissant sur place un troupeau de brachiosaures complètement éberlués.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
_ Heero, on est mal ! Très mal !  
  
Des villageois en furie les menaçaient de leurs fourches en criant des insultes comme «Sorciers !! Sorciers infâmes ! Serviteurs du démon ! Brûlons les vifs ! A mort le dragon ! »  
  
Juché sur le dos de Denver, le Soldat Parfait analysa la situation : ils étaient retournés au Moyen Age avec un brachiosaure et les habitants de cette époque les prenaient pour des sorciers maléfiques. Il sourit devant l'ironie de la méprise des villageois, après tout, voyager dans le temps n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! J se moquerait de lui s'il voyait combien le contrôle de la situation lui avait échappé !  
  
Il envisagea les différentes options qui se présentaient à eux :  
  
Affronter la terreur des habitants et finir en charpie pour cause d'infériorité numérique.  
  
Essayer d'expliquer leur problème à ces gens. totalement irréalisable puisqu'ils ne comprenaient même pas combien faisaient 1+1 !  
  
S'enfuir. Mais cela paraissait impossible de passer inaperçus accompagnés d'un dinosaure géant ! Seule hypothèse envisageable : l'abandonner.  
  
Son c?ur se serra un instant mais il dût reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il fit part de ses conclusions à son compagnon.  
  
_ Non mais ça va pas la tête Heero !!! T'es complètement fou ou quoi ? Y a pas moyen de l'abandonner ici ! Il vont le réduire en bouillie ! A moins que.  
  
Le pilote de Wing regarda le visage de son ami se métamorphoser sous l'idée lumineuse qui lui était apparue. Soudain, Duo se leva, se campant bien droit sur le dos du brachiosaure, et s'adressa à la foule :  
  
_ Bonnes gens ! Comment osez vous nous traiter ainsi !? Moi, l'enchanteur noir et mon compagnon ! Vous devriez avoir honte de nous insulter alors que nous vous avons apporté un protecteur ! Un dragon pacifique dont le rôle est de veiller sur votre tranquillité, sur votre bonheur ! Et vous le rejetez ! Misérables !   
  
Les villageois, terrifiés, reculèrent et commencèrent à se prosterner.[9]  
  
_Pardonne nous ô puissant dragon ! Ne nous soumet pas à la malédiction de ton juste courroux !  
  
Duo se mit à rire et les rassura avant de sentir un bras entourer son ventre pour le plaquer contre un torse musclé.  
  
_ J'aurais jamais pensé à ça ! Tu es formidable Duo !  
  
Shinigami rougit du compliment et se blottit davantage contre son épaule en gémissant pour quémander un baiser. Heero sourit et prit son menton entre ses doigts dans un geste tendre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un éclair de lumière blanche,[10] abandonnant Denver, le dernier dinosaure.[11]  
  
A suivre.  
  
N'oubliez pas : si j'ai pas 5 reviews, pas de suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Commentaires de l'autrice et des G-boys :  
  
Duo : Lyra ! Où es tu ?  
  
Lian : Chut ! Elle vient juste de s'endormir !  
  
Ly-chan : Lian ! T'as pas vu ma vidéo de Jurassic Parc ?  
  
Lian : Ben.  
  
Heero : Parle ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lyra encore ?  
  
Lian : Ben. On a juste regardé ta vidéo sur les dinos et après. je lui ai demandé de me faire lire la Tétralogie de Kineko.  
  
Ly-chan : Et c'est tout ?  
  
Lian * vachement mal à l'aise* : Elle a bu environ trois thés vert, douze cannettes d'Oasis cassis framboise et six cafés capuchino. Avant de taper ce chapitre.  
  
Tous sauf Lian : Oh mon Dieu !  
  
Lyra * se réveille à peine* : Qu'est ce qu'y a ?  
  
Tous : RIEN ! RENDORS TOI !  
  
Les notes débiles de l'autrice :  
  
[1] A vrai dire, j'en ai pas la moindre idée si le Séquoia est apparu à cette époque ou pas et je m'en moque !  
  
[2] Lyra : Home run !  
  
Duo: Lyra!!!  
  
[3] Ca fait quoi comme bruit ? Parce que je suis pas une experte en dinos alors.  
  
[4] Lyra : Lian ! Pense pas à ça !  
  
Lian : Désolée ! Pff !  
  
[5] Lyra : Plus pour longtemps !  
  
Ly-chan : LYRA !!!!  
  
[6] Lyra : MDR !!!  
  
Duo et Heero : Lyra ! Omae o korosu !  
  
Lyra : M'en fous ! Je l'ai jamais fait sur le dos d'un dino ! Mwaaa !!  
  
[7] Moi et mon prof de Maths.  
  
[8] Grosse flemme de ma part d'aller chercher le vrai nom ! Mais c'est les mêmes qu'au début de Jurassic Parc II sur l'île, vous voyez ?  
  
Lian : Ceux qui bouffent la petite fille ?  
  
Lyra : Vi ! J'adore ces bestioles !  
  
[9] Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fumé moi !  
  
[10] Lian : Encore ?  
  
Ly-chan : Encore !  
  
Lyra : Vi !  
  
[11] Pardon ! J'ai pas pu résister ! MDR !!! 


	6. Je te plains Adolphe !

Série : Gundam Wing avant que je m'en mêle !  
  
Auteur : Toujours la même ! Lyrashin, Mort incarnée, que la prof d'Histoire a trop gavé et que Lian a incité à écrire ce chapitre alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû exister !  
  
Couple : 2x1 et 1+2+1  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Délirium temporel, Lime, OOC de Heero, Hitler traumatisé, L'Oasis cassis framboise a encore frappé et elle fait ce chapitre que parce qu'elle coince sur le prochain !  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi ! Et je m'en fous parce que je suis une fanficteuse et je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres !!!  
  
Remerciements : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Il y en a eu bien plus que nécessaire mais le retard est dû à un blocage sur le chapitre qui aurait dû se trouver ici ! Mais ça y est j'ai repris l'inspiration ! Alors ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ca viendra, et ce sera drôle ! En attendant, voilà un petit chapitre intermédiaire que je trouve tout de même amusant !  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 5: Je te plains Adolphe!  
  
_ Présentez aaaarmes ![1]  
  
La troupe de soldats Allemands de la base de Néo-Reich[2] , juste à la frontière de la Hongrie, s'ébranla sous les ordres du lieutenant colonel Hein Volch. Il fallait obéir à la lettre, en cette époque troublée par la guerre contre l'Amérique et la lutte contre les rebelles, chaque personne susceptible d'être un espion était immédiatement incarcérée. Aussi chacun se débrouillait pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui.  
  
Un bruit retentit sur leur droite, tous les hommes présents tournèrent la tête vers une petite ruelle d'où provenait une lumière d'un blanc immaculé et aveuglante. Un cri strident vrilla l'atmosphère :  
  
_ PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! HEERO ! ON A OUBLIE LE DINO ! Mais c'est pas vrai.où est ce qu'on est en plus ?!  
  
Le chef de la patrouille, inquiet mais refusant de l'admettre, envoya deux soldats en reconnaissance. Ils s'avancèrent, lentement, très lentement, craignant ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au coin de la rue.[3]  
  
L'un des soldats recula en voyant l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : deux adolescents semblaient se battre, se projetant contre les murs dans un danse sauvage. Mais ce qui le frappa en premier ( avant le poing de l'un des tourtereaux) ce furent leurs différences raciales : l'un des garçons était visiblement un Japonais. Un allié donc pour lui. Il avait cependant les yeux cobalt et des cheveux châtains, ce qui laissait deviner un métis, mais il était indéniable que ce jeune homme était originaire de l'Est, bien que ses vêtements ne soient pas vraiment traditionnels de cette contrée exotique et peu connue : un débardeur vert et un short noir moulant ( on dit un space spandex imbécile !), d'étranges chaussures.vraiment bizarre. . .  
  
L'autre garçon était blanc, il avait de longs cheveux noués en natte qui lui auraient valu d'être pris pour une fille si ce n'était sa force physique, indubitablement masculine, mais il lui sembla, d'après son accent, qu'il s'agissait d'un Américain. Un ennemi.  
  
Le « tilt » de connexion des informations entre les neurones de l'observateur fut presque audible : un de ses alliés se battait contre un de ses ennemis ! Il essayait de le capturer ![4]  
  
Aussitôt il ameuta la troupe de soldats qui le regardait et s'élança pour saisir celui qu'il pensait être leur adversaire. Duo, apercevant la main tendue dans sa direction, cessa immédiatement son petit jeu de « je- te- pousse- contre- le- mur- et- tu- me- pousses- aussi » [5] pour esquiver, ses réflexes de terroristes en alerte maximale. Il lança un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de son agresseur qui fila s'écraser contre le reste de l'escadron derrière lui, faisant tomber les Allemands par terre, comme des quilles.[6]  
  
Heero attrapa son compagnon et le cacha derrière lui, faisant au natté un bouclier de son propre corps, pour le protéger des probables tirs militaires qui allaient suivre.[7] Le chef de l'escouade se releva péniblement, gêné par son arthrite et son embonpoint, et commença à baragouiner dans sa langue. Duo murmura à l'oreille du perfect soldier :  
  
_ Je regrette vraiment que Hilde soit pas là !  
  
_ Baka ! Je te rappelle que ton bracelet peut traduire !  
  
_ Mais comment tu fais ? J'y comprends rien moi à cet engin !  
  
_ Appuie sur ce bouton !  
  
Shinigami obéit et effectivement il comprit aussitôt le sens des paroles du lieutenant Allemand, pour le regretter tout de suite devant tant de débilité :  
  
_ Dahrrrr ! Vous êtes un espion ! Misérable Américain ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre !!!  
  
Les lèvres de Heero semblèrent se mouvoir de leur propre volonté et un sourire apparut, rapidement suivi par un gloussement, puis par une avalanche d'éclats de rire.[8] Duo ne put réagir, trop choqué par le fait que son chéri-d'amour- à- lui venait d'avoir une attitude normale. Le chef braqua un pistolet archaïque, certes, mais un pistolet quand même, sur le torse de Heero.[9]  
  
Evitant d'envenimer la situation, l'Assassin Parfait suivit le mouvement quand les soldats les conduisirent vers un grand bâtiment gris qui ressemblait à une prison.  
  
Finalement, il ne faisait pas que ressembler à une prison ces locaux : c'en était une ! Les deux garçons faillirent être séparés mais un léger petit couteau du Shinigami, sorti d'on ne sait où, planté dans la gorge de l'homme chargé de la tâche de les mener dans leurs cellules convainquit les gardiens de les laisser ensemble.  
  
A présent, ils étaient tous deux dans la pénombre d'une pièce humide que ne pénétrait qu'un faible rayon de lumière par une fente de la fenêtre murée, mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas menottés. . .Et ils avaient du temps devant eux pour profiter de leur liberté de mouvement. . .  
  
Duo s'approcha lentement du Japonais et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le pilote de Wing noua ses bras autour du cou du Dieu de la Mort, approfondissant le baiser avec passion. Le Shinigami glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son frère d'armes, caressant la peau douce et ferme du ventre de son amant qui gémit de plaisir. Délaissant la bouche de Heero, le natté fit passer l'encombrant vêtement par dessus la tête du jeune garçon et lui maintint les poignets pour commencer à parcourir sa gorge de sa langue, alternant baisers et morsures.  
  
Heero n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop fort, trop de sensations, trop de plaisir. Il voyait des étoiles papillonner devant ses yeux, encadrant le visage de l'homme responsable de son état. Sa respiration devenait haletante, mais il s'en moquait : son amant couvrait son torse de baisers et descendait toujours plus bas.Heero poussa soudain un cri lorsque la main de l'Américain se faufila sous son spandex, caressant ses fesses.Renversant la situation, le Perfect Soldier échangea les rôles, plaquant Duo sous lui et déboutonnant rapidement la chemise qui lui barrait l'accès à la peau de son petit ami. Shinigami reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, passionné et voluptueux. Le Japonais commença un descente stratégique vers le jeans de son camarade lorsqu'un bruit de porte qui grince suivi d'un cri le firent sursauter. . .  
  
_ Oh, nein, . . . Sheize. . . ! Es tut mir leid ! Ich komme zurück![10]  
  
La réaction de duo ne se fit pas attendre:  
  
_ Putain ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Qui, là haut, s'est mis dans la tête de me faire tourner en bourrique chaque fois qu'on va finir par conclure ?!!! [11]  
  
Heero lui posa une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre, fixant de son regard- de- la- mort- qui- tue- la- vie- et- que- tu- vas- mourir- dans- d'atroces- souffrances- que- l'Enfer- à- côté- c'est-rien- copyright- Yuy, l'imprudent Allemand qui les avait interrompu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte : Adolphe Hitler ! Le pire dictateur que la Terre ait connu, à part Treize Kushrénada ! Quoique.tout est relatif !  
  
Duo ne décolérait pas ! Dictateur ou pas, ce gars avait dérangé le Shinigami et il avait juré de tuer la prochaine personne qui les empêcherait de.finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé ![12]  
  
Il se leva et, avant que le « führer » n'ait réagi, il lui brisa la nuque d'un seul geste dans un claquement sonore.  
  
_ Duo ! Mais ça va pas ? ! Tu.tu viens de tuer Hitler !  
  
_ Vi Hee-chan ! Et alors ?  
  
_ Mais.mais.et situ avais changé le passé ? On n'existe peut-être déjà plus chez nous !  
  
Le natté sembla réfléchir mais il aperçut soudain le journal qui dépassait de la poche du nouveau promu cadavre, ou plus précisément la date du journal. Le pilote de Deathscythe sourit et montra le périodique à son compagnon :  
  
_ Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! On est en 1945 et.la date te dit rien ?  
  
Le Japonais regarda à son tour et murmura :  
  
_ Kami Sama ! A...alors il ne s'est jamais suicidé?  
  
_ Non ! Ce connard méritait de mourir de la main de Shinigami ! Et rien n'a changé à notre époque ! Tout ce que nous avons fait et ferons est prévu ! Tu te. . .  
  
L'Américain continuait de babiller mais Heero se sentait soulagé. Il sourit et embrassa Duo pour le faire taire, appuyant par la même occasion sur l'un des boutons de son bracelet. Les deux G-Boys disparurent dans un flash de lumière blanche. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Vous voulez la suite ? Je veux mes 5 reviews et promis, je ferai plus vite pour la poster !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ce qui c'est passé pour que la cinglée n'écrive pas :  
  
Lyra : J'en ai marreeuuhhh !!! T_T  
  
Duo : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Ly-chan : T'es sûre de toi Lyra?  
  
Lyra : Vi ! J'en peux plus !  
  
Heero : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Lian : Elle a la crève, s'est pris un carton, est fatiguée.elle en a marre quoi !  
  
Duo : Oh, c'est juste ça !  
  
Ly-chan : Attends ! Elle envisage de laisser tomber le lemon final !  
  
Lian, Duo et Heero : QUOI !!! Lyra !!!  
  
Lyra : J'en ai marreuh !  
  
Lian : Faut prendre les choses en main !  
  
Heero : Ninmu Ryoukaï !  
  
Duo : Lyra ! Ici ! Assise dans le fauteuil !  
  
Lyra * s'assoit* : J'en ai marreuh !  
  
Lian : Taratata ! Oasis cassis framboise prêt ! Bois !  
  
Lyra : Marreuh ! Fatiguée !  
  
Ly-chan : Tiens un oreiller ! Dors !  
  
Lyra : Huuummmmmmm !!! Veux dodo !  
  
Lian : Duo ! Chante !  
  
Duo : QUOI ?!  
  
Tous : CHANTE !!!  
  
Duo : Il était un petit Gundam,  
  
Il était un petit Gundam,  
  
Qui avait une jolie petite faux,  
  
Qui envoyait tous les Ozies KO,  
  
Ozies KO. . .  
  
Ly-chan : Et dire que c'est pareil à chaque fois qu'elle est malade !  
  
Tous : Chuuut ! La réveille pas !  
  
Les petites notes débiles de l'autrice qui peut pas s'empêcher d'en mettre !  
  
[1] Traduit de l'Allemand dans le texte. Lian ! Où t'es ? Viens ici ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour traduire moi ! Je parle Espagnol et Anglais avec quelques mots de Japonais, mais pas de l'Allemand !  
  
[2] Moi et les noms des bases.une grande histoire d'amour !  
  
[3] Lyra : Ils ont bien raison les pauvres.Niark ! ^___________^  
  
Ly-chan : Lyra ! Stop!  
  
Lyra: Non! ^___^  
  
[4] Y a des mecs qui sont cons dans la vie ! Je vous jure !  
  
[5] Jeu érotique très sympathique qui consiste à faire comme le dit son nom en se collant le plus possible à son adversaire. . .  
  
Lian : Je le connaissais pas ce jeu moi. . .  
  
[6] Lyra : Strike !!!  
  
Duo : Lyra !!!  
  
Lian : Elle m'épuise !  
  
Ly-chan : Mais comment elle peut écrire ça alors qu'on a un devoir de Physique dans une heure ?!  
  
Lyra : M'en fous !!!!  
  
[7] Lian et Lyra : Oh ! C'est trop kawaï !!!  
  
Heero : Omae o korosu !!!  
  
Lyra: Tu sais bien que tu peux pas!  
  
[8] Qui a crié OOC Magistral dans le fond ?!  
  
[9] Lyra : Et encore un maniaque de la gâchette !  
  
Ly-chan : Heero est contagieux !  
  
Les deux : Pffffff !!  
  
[10] Traduction : Oh non.Merde ! Je suis désolé ! Je reviendrai plus tard !  
  
Lyra : Et merci à Lian parce que je parle pas un mot d'Allemand !  
  
[11] Lyra : MOI !!! ^_____________^  
  
[12] Ly-chan : Ou comment utiliser des périphrases quand la prof passe derrière toi et pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce que tu écris. . .  
  
Lyra : Vi ! 


	7. Révolution Shinigamiesque à Versailles

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée et la Maîtresse du Temps.  
  
Genre : Slash, Lime (Lyra : Et oui encore ! Lylyth : On va encore se faire gueuler dessus par des lecteurs insatisfaits ! Lyra : Pourquoi tu t'en plains ? Tu adores ça !), clone de Réléna en légèrement moins conne ( Lylyth : Ca dépend. . . Tout est relatif hein !), Délirium temporel, L'autrice a trop regardé Lady Oscar. . .  
  
Couple : 2x1 , 2+1+2  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la vieille Dame de Korrigans, et ne venez pas me gonfler avec ça parce que j'ai écris ce chapitre ( enfin, juste le début) avant un contrôle de Maths pour me calmer les nerfs !  
  
Remerciements : A tous les gentils reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message ! J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens me réclament un lemon. . . faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour avoir plus d'indications !  
  
Note : Pardon, pardon, pardon pour le retard ! Mais mes profs sont de pauvres cons qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me coller trois devoirs super importants, mon bac blanc oral et nos TPE la même semaine ! Et moi je tape ce truc au lieu de réviser. . .  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 6: Révolution Shinigamiesque à Versailles !  
  
* Versailles, Mai 1789 *  
  
Dans l'un des jardins du château, une petite fille courait en riant. Sa robe rose et beige semblait flotter autour d'elle et ses nombreux rubans rouge cerise la suivaient dans le vent, comme de longs serpentins. Une voix retentit alors :  
  
_ Marie Angèle ![1] Revenez mon enfant ! Ce n'est pas digne de votre rang d'agir ainsi !  
  
La fillette stoppa sa course, se retourna, et cria vivement :  
  
_ Mais c'est si drôle Mère ! Je ne fais que jouer !  
  
Une femme vêtue d'une robe à corolle trois étages, rose et couverte de bijoux, tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres [2], fit son apparition . Elle s'apprêtait à réprimander sa fille pour sa désobéissance lorsqu'un flash de lumière l'aveugla et qu'un hurlement ne parvienne à ses gracieuses oreilles ornées, bien évidemment, d'une paire de créoles incrustée de diamants.  
  
_ AIE !!! NON !!! PAS DANS LES RONCES !!! HEERO ! POUSSE TOI !!! CA PIQUE !!![3]  
  
Un jeune homme portant d'étranges atours sortit du sous bois en tirant derrière lui son compagnon. La femme fut choquée par la beauté du premier individu : brun à la coiffure fort peu courante, les traits indéniablement étrangers, la peau pâle, deux yeux bleu cobalt, taille moyenne, très attirant. . . beau. Oui beau ! C'est tout ce qu'elle fut capable de penser alors que l'inconnu aidait son ami à sortir du fossé où ils étaient apparus. Elle remarqua ensuite que le second garçon aux longs cheveux auburn n'était pas mal non plus. . . mais quelque chose dans son visage lui semblait assez familier, sans qu'elle parvienne bien évidemment à se remémorer l'endroit où elle l'avait vu.  
  
Dès que le Japonais l'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et il courut se cacher derrière le natté en criant :  
  
_ Non !!! Pas elle !!![4]  
  
Duo eut une réaction quelque peu différente mais tout aussi étonnante pour leur observatrice :  
  
_ Réléna ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
La femme sembla surprise : ces étrangers la confondaient tous deux avec un autre ? Elle avait déjà entendu parler des sosies mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle en avait un elle aussi ! Se ressaisissant, elle décida de se présenter aux deux superbes hommes devant elle, envisageant également de poursuivre cette conversation dans ses appartements privés.  
  
_ Pardonnez moi Messieurs ! Je manque à tous les usages ! Je suis Marie- Antoinette, Reine du royaume de France ! Révélez moi votre identité et je serai comblée de vous inviter à vous restaurer dans mon humble demeure !  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent, étonnés, avant d'acquiescer poliment et de se présenter :  
  
_ Je suis Heero Yuy le Second, et voici mon compagnon Duo Maxwell de Shinigami. Excusez notre méprise Majesté, mais vous ressemblez trait pour trait à une jeune fille de notre connaissance !  
  
La souveraine sourit, heureuse que ce soit le beau jeune homme qui lui ait répondu. . . quoique le deuxième ne manquait pas de charme non plus ! Pour alimenter la conversation, elle leur demanda qui était son fameux sosie mais, cette fois, ce fut Duo qui s'écria :  
  
_ La princesse Réléna Peacecraft du royaume de Sank !  
  
Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée :  
  
_ Qui est elle ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle contrée !  
  
Heero coupa son petit ami qui allait encore dire une connerie :  
  
_ Son pays se trouve très loin à l'Est, mais il est clair qu'elle vous ressemble comme un reflet dans un miroir !  
  
Rougissante, Marie-Antoinette s'enquit :  
  
_ Venez vous du même royaume ? Vos vêtements laissent deviner que vous n'êtes point originaire du notre !  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et que Duo ne se mette à rire en voyant le Japonais prendre une magnifique couleur carmine au souvenir d'une pieuvre rose gluante qui s'était accrochée à son bras en le suppliant de danser avec elle. . .  
  
_ Puis je savoir ce qu'il y a de si. . . plaisant ?  
  
_ Bien sûr votre Majesté ! Mon compagnon, ici présent, est celui que l'on pourrait qualifier de « fiancé non-officiel contre son gré » de la princesse Réléna ! Bien qu'il éprouve une profonde aversion pour elle, naturellement !  
  
La Reine sourit gentiment et fit un grand battement de cils destiné à Heero : ainsi il était libre. . .  
  
Sur un coup de tête, elle les emmena au château en babillant comme le ferait plus tard sa descendante.[5] Les deux garçons la suivirent en se contentant de hocher la tête sous l'avalanche de paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, tout en se demandant comment la jeune femme parvenait à battre le record de stupidités contenues dans une seule phrase, pourtant détenu auparavant par Duo, et sans respirer ! Ce fut Shinigami qui trouva la solution le premier : elle n'avait pas besoin d'air puisque le cerveau n'était pas un organe desservi en oxygène dans cette famille. . .  
  
Ils parvinrent enfin au château et traversèrent, avec stupéfaction, la Galerie de glaces, avant d'être arrêtés par un cri :  
  
_ Votre Altesse !!! Que faîtes vous en compagnie de ces personnes ?!! Gardes !!! Arrêtez les !!!  
  
Aussitôt les deux pilotes de Gundam sortirent leurs armes : une faux pliable[6] pour Duo, et un pistolet pour Heero. Les soldats royaux, étonnés de se voir opposer une résistance, les encerclèrent rapidement et allaient charger, lorsqu'une voix chevrotante interrompit le combat, contrastant avec l'atmosphère pesante :  
  
_ Messire Duo ! Vous ici ! Mais comment est ce possible ?!  
  
Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à la vieille femme qui avait parlé. Elle était âgée, très âgée, mais on devinait, dans son maintien et dans l'austérité de sa robe noire simple, une marque de noblesse indéniable.  
  
Chacun des habitants de Versailles reconnut Madame de Korrigans, fille du roi Louis XIV, et arrière grande tante de l'actuel souverain[7] , tandis que les voyageurs temporels se demandaient comment elle pouvait bien connaître le prénom du Shinigami. Ce fut Marie-Antoinette qui, après avoir battu des cils et fait un geste pour rassurer le beau Japonais, brisa le silence :  
  
_ Vous savez qui sont ces hommes mon amie ?  
  
La vieille dame, négligeant sa Reine, s'avança à petits pas tremblant vers Duo, pour prendre son visage entre ses mains ridées , les yeux brillants de l'émotion soudaine qu'elle ressentait.  
  
_ Tu es toujours aussi splendide Duo ! Comment as tu pu ne pas vieillir en plus de 80 ans, mon frère ?  
  
La même chose sortit de la bouche des deux pilotes de Gundam et de celles de tous les occupants de la pièce :  
  
_ QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Je continue ou pas ?  
Oui, allez, je suis sympa !  
***************************************************************************  
  
Entrant dans la chambre qui leur avait été allouée, les deux garçons gardèrent le silence, bénissant l'absence de bruit après avoir entendu le clone de Réléna discuter avec la pseudo « s?ur » de l'Américain pendant près de trois heures. . .  
  
Durant ce long temps de délibération, ils avaient appris qu'un homme ressemblant en tout point au Shinigami, et accompagné par un sosie du Soldat Parfait, était venu alors que Madame de Korrigans n'était âgée que de six ans. Pour une mystérieuse raison connue de lui seul et des deux jeunes gens, le roi Louis XIV avait adopté le dénommé « Duo » que la fillette avait immédiatement adoré comme grand frère. Puis, une nuit, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le garçon et son ami avaient disparus sans laisser la moindre trace, comme par magie. Et bien sûr, pendant tout le reste du temps, Duo avait dû convaincre toutes les personnes qui avaient suivi l'interrogatoire que « NON, il n'était pas âgé de plus de 95 ans » et que « NON, il ne pratiquait pas de magie satanique ! ».  
  
La déduction des deux pilotes était simple : bientôt, ils se retrouveraient chez Louis XIV, et ils ignoraient comment et pourquoi mais le roi adopterait Duo !  
  
Fatigué de toute cette journée riche en émotions, le dieu de la Mort s'assit sur le lit et ôta son tee-shirt sous le regard d'un Heero qui le dévorait des yeux. Doucement, le Soldat Parfait se faufila derrière lui et commença à lui faire un massage des épaules. Duo, allongé sur les draps, se détendit progressivement et le pupille de J cessa peu à peu de le masser pour caresser délicatement, parfois simplement en les effleurant, les muscles fins et puissants de son petit ami. L'Assassin Parfait gémit, et voulut se retourner pour embrasser son coéquipier, mais ce dernier, confortablement installé sur son dos, n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le laisser faire, aussi le bloqua-t-il tout simplement sous son poids pour continuer de lui mordiller la gorge.  
  
Duo, légèrement amusé par se nouveau jeu, laissa son amant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, profitant des sensations qui lui étaient offertes, et attendant la brèche dans la garde d'Heero. Celle ci vint lorsque, voulant glisser ses mains sous le jeans du conducteur de Deathscythe, le garçon déplaça sans le vouloir son centre de gravité, fournissant ainsi à son compagnon l'occasion qu'il souhaitait. Duo saisit le jeune homme par la taille, le faisant basculer sur le côté, et le plaqua sous lui, dans un sourire mutin. Heero, surpris, ne réalisa la changement de position qu'en sentant le poids de son partenaire reposer sur lui, entre ses jambes et son ventre plus précisément. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, l'ancien orphelin de L2 lécha le cou de son ami, titillant parfois le lobe de son oreille alors que le garçon poussait des gémissements d'impatience et de plaisir. Faisant frissonner la peau de son amant, il fit passer le débardeur vert par dessus la tête de son propriétaire qui poussa un petit cri en sentant des lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses se poser sur LE point de sa gorge le plus sensible et sucer sa peau de plus en plus fort, formant ce qui deviendrait, dans moins d'une heure, le premier suçon de sa vie. Duo sourit mentalement en découvrant le goût d'Heero : il était sucré et son odeur, délicatement épicée le rendait fou.  
  
Délaissant le cou de son compagnon pour reprendre sa bouche, le garçon des rues laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son amant qui décidément était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui puisqu'il les fit rouler dans les draps, s'entortillant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger leurs jambes qui disparaissaient avec leurs bassins sous les dessus-de-lit en soie. Ils finirent par retrouver leur ancienne position : Duo au dessus d'Heero qui arborait le sourire le plus éclatant que l'Américain lui ait vu. Il avait l'air si vulnérable et si tendre, avec ses yeux bleus brillants de mille feux, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un VRAI baiser dans les règles de l'art, avec toute la douceur, la tendresse, et la force rassurante nécessaires, jusqu'à ce que. . .  
  
_ KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
La jeune Reine s'écroula sur le sol, évanouie, tandis que la veille Dame de Korrigans, qui paraissait dix ans de moins, s'adossait au mur en souriant et déclara :  
  
_ Il n'y a plus aucun doute ! C'est bien toi Duo ! Il n'y a que vous pour traumatiser les pauvres petites demoiselles inconscientes comme ça ![8]  
  
Les deux garçons se levèrent très rapidement, rouges de honte de s'être ENCORE faits surprendre, et gênés de savoir que cela allait forcément se reproduire d'après les dire de la vieille femme.  
  
_ Venez voir !  
  
Les pilotes virent stupéfait un gigantesque tableau dans le couloir menant à leur chambre, mais ce qui les choqua ce fut le personnage représenté sur la toile : Duo. Duo dans ses habits noirs avec le col de prêtre, sa faux à la main dont la lame luisait derrière lui, le tout entouré d'une brume mystérieuse. . .  
  
_ Magnifique n'est ce pas ! C'est pour vous le montrer que Marie-Antoinette a fait remuer tout le palais !  
  
Le principal concerné restait sans voix devant un tel réalisme, c'était une véritable ?uvre d'art ! La s?ur adoptive du Shinigami leur conseilla de partir rapidement, avant que la Reine ne s'éveille du moins ! Et devant leurs regards interrogatifs, elle expliqua :  
  
_ J'étais très jeune, mais je vous ai vu disparaître à l'époque. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, et pour être sincère, je m'en moque ! Mais je suis heureuse qu'avant de mourir j'ai pu revoir mon frère préféré ! Alors maintenant filez !  
  
Heero et Duo ne résistèrent pas et obéirent, mais, auparavant, l'Américain étreignit la veille femme une dernière fois, puis rejoignit son compagnon qui appuya sur son bracelet, disparaissant ainsi dans un flash de lumière.  
  
Trois jours plus tard, à Versailles, un cercueil recouvert de fleurs était déposé dans le tombeau familial royal. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les petits commentaires débiles de l'autrice qui hait les Maths, le Grec et toutes ces joyeuses matières à la con qu'on nous enseigne dans les bahuts (sauf le Français !) :  
  
Lian : Elle est bien sombre la fin !  
  
Lyra : Essaye de lire Bérénice de Racine et APRES tu critiqueras !  
  
Ly-chan : Tu as osé lire cette connerie pendant l'écriture de ta fic !!!!?  
  
Lylyth : Oui ! Et il est con ce bouquin !  
  
Duo : De quoi il parle ?  
  
Lyra : Une pauvre reine stupide qui aime un gars et lui l'aime aussi mais il peuvent pas se marier et la nana crève à la fin ! Mais pourquoi on étudie pas des fanfictions yaoï au lycée ?!  
  
Heero : Hum. . . je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée! Pense à ces pauvres esprits que ça risquerait de pervertir !  
  
Toutes les fanficteuses : MAIS CA NOUS DERANGERAIT ABSOLUMENT PAS !!!!  
  
Lyra : Qui a un stylo pour écrire à l'éducation nationale ?  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain viendra dès que j'aurai eu mes 5 petites reviews obligatoires !  
  
Les petites notes de l'autrice qui peut pas s'empêcher de commenter :  
  
[1] Yerk ! Comment on peut appeler une gamine comme ça ?  
  
[2] Lylyth : A votre avis, qui conseille Jean Paul Gautier ?  
  
[3] Duo et la discrétion. . . ça fait trois !  
  
[4] Oui, je sais, il est vachement OOC mon Hee-chan !  
  
[5] Que tous ceux qui pense que Réléna doit subir la même mort que son ancêtre lèvent la main !!!  
  
Ly-chan : Tu as déjà ma voix !  
  
Lyra *petite larme à l'?il* : Vous vous rendez compte ? On a réussi !  
  
Lian : Elle déteste Réléna maintenant et elle vient de commencer sa première fic yaoï !!!  
  
Lylyth : Modérez vous les filles ! Elle est pas sur Gundam mais sur Buffy !!! Et c'est même pas sûr qu'elle la finisse !  
  
Lian : Rabat joie !!!  
  
[6] Oui il a une faux pliable ! C'est la même que chez les Romains mais il l'a modifiée et fait plier ! Comment ? J'en sais rien et venez pas m'énerver avec ce détail !  
  
[7] Petit Quizz d'Histoire ! Il porte quel numéro le Louis ?  
  
[8] J'l' aime bien moi cette vieille ! 


	8. Retour dans le futur

Série : Retour dans le futur. . . Ah, non, c'est pas ça !  
  
Auteur : Toujours la même, Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée qui a de forte chance de se faire assassiner par des bêta-lectrices frustrées. . .  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Délirium temporel, Lime léger ( vi, vous avez bien lu !), OOC des Heero(s) (mais si vous allez comprendre !),Trempage à coups d'extincteurs, paradoxe temporel : Hee-chan et Duo découvrent leur avenir et je suis fatiguée de mes devoirs à la suite !!!  
  
Couples : Surprise !  
  
Disclamer : Et non, les proprios légaux n'ont pas voulu me les donner, mais je m'en sers quand même !  
  
Remerciements : Merci à tous !!! J'ai dépassé les cinquante reviews ! Je vous adore !!! Vous savez ce qui me ferai vraiment plaisir ? C'est qu'à la fin, cette fic dépasse les cent reviews !  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 7 : Retour vers le futur.  
  
_ La nuit à City Orléans, c'est toujours pareil ! It is so sad !  
  
_ Romay ! Tu exagères!  
  
Une bande d'adolescents survoltés, habillés de cuir noir avec des chaînes d'argent, des percings, et des cheveux coiffés à la mode punk, déambulaient dans les rues de la grande ville où ils vivaient depuis leur naissance, c'est à dire, depuis quinze ans environ.  
  
Soudain, un bruit, accompagné d'une aveuglante lumière blanche, attira leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent vers la ruelle d'où la lueur provenait pour y découvrir deux garçons, passablement sales[1] , âgés d'un an ou deux de plus qu'eux, se tenant fermement la main. L'un d'eux était visiblement un métis d'origine japonaise, à cause de ses traits légèrement bridés et de ses yeux bleu cobalt, comme la mer dans certaines régions du Pacifique, ou comme les Lacs du Canada. L'autre, vêtu d'une tenue noire au col de prêtre souillée par quelques taches carmines, avait de longs cheveux châtains noués en tresse et des yeux d'une couleur extrêmement rare, pour les autres époques, mais célèbre pour les indigènes locaux : cette teinte améthyste ne pouvait appartenir qu'au grand pilote de gundam Duo Maxwell, actuellement coprésident de l'OFDC [2], avec Heero Yuy Jr !  
  
L'un des jeunes gens s'écria :  
  
_Wouaaaa !!! Trop fort le look ! C'est hyper green quoi ! [3]  
  
Duo releva la tête et contempla l'adolescent enthousiaste qu'il avait sous les yeux tout en se demandant où ils avaient bien pu atterrir encore !  
  
_ Euh. . . quelqu'un pourrait être assez sympa pour nous indiquer où nous sommes et surtout quand ?  
  
Les adolescents se regardèrent, ouvrant bien grands les yeux, et répondirent d'une seule voix :  
  
_ Ben ça alors ! Mec, tu débarques d'où toi ?! On est à City Orléans, en 215 AC !  
  
Heero fixa Duo et ils se comprirent instantanément : ils étaient dans l'avenir ! Ils pouvaient découvrir l'issue de la guerre sans fin qu'ils menaient depuis près d'un an déjà contre OZ, voir leur propre destinée, ce qu'ils étaient devenus. . . si toutefois ils avaient survécu !  
  
Une jeune filles les tira de leur conversation muette :  
  
_ C'est grave cool comme vous ressemblez trop à Yuy et Maxwell ! C'est trop top fun !  
  
Le natté se mit à crier:  
  
_QUOI ?!!!  
  
_ Ben ouais quoi ! Les patrons de l'OFDC quoi ![4]  
  
Le Soldat Parfait attrapa l'un des adolescents et lui ordonna :  
  
_ Mène nous à eux !  
  
_ Nan mais ça va pas ?! Ils sont à l'autre bout de la planète !  
  
_ Comment peut-on entrer en contact avec eux ?  
  
Les punks les guidèrent jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique où ils composèrent le numéro du secrétariat de l'OFDC, pour tomber sur la réceptionniste :  
  
_ Allô, OFCD Service bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
Duo prit le combiné et répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :  
  
_ Je souhaiterai parler à monsieur Duo Maxwell.  
  
_ Oui, veuillez patienter un instant je vous prie ! Monsieur Maxwell Yuy va prendre votre appel tout de suite !  
  
Heero regarda son compagnon d'un air stupéfait : « Maxwell Yuy » ? Il avait bien été question d'un Maxwell Yuy ? Alors lui et Duo se seraient. . . non ! Il devait y avoir une autre raison ! Peut-être était ce une appellation pour le groupe de les surnommer ainsi et. . . Oh ! Il verrait bien !  
  
Le jeune homme serra son petit ami contre lui pour mieux entendre, retenant sa respiration. Une voix grave et chaude résonna à l'autre bout du fil :  
  
_ Allô, ici Monsieur Duo Maxwell Yuy, qui est à l'appareil ?  
  
Les deux garçons calèrent un instant, incapables de parler, et Heero émit un faible gargouillis, ce à quoi leur correspondant répondit :  
  
_ Je répète ma question : qui êtes vous ?  
  
Le natté prit une grande inspiration et dit d'un ton incertain :  
  
_ Euh. . . je . . . je suis Duo Maxwell et je . . .  
  
_ OH MY GOD !!!!  
  
Leur interlocuteur semblait surexcité à présent et ils entendirent des phrases comme : « Appelez Hee-chan ! Vite ! On doit aller les chercher ! Ils sont là ! » ou « Mais quel jour on est ? Oh non ! J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! ».  
  
Visiblement, pensa l'ancien Soldat Parfait, l'ex assassin n'avait rien perdu de son agitation en vieillissant ! La voix reprit soudain :  
  
_ Surtout, toi et Heero, vous ne bougez pas ! Une voiture passera vous chercher dans un quart d'heure ! Pas la peine d'indiquer votre position, nous savons déjà où vous êtes ! Par dessus tout ne bougez pas !!!!  
  
_ Euh. . . oui !  
  
Les jeunes gens, abasourdis, s'installèrent plus confortablement dans la cabine, Duo nichant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, et ils écoutèrent les bruits de la ville tout autour d'eux.  
  
C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir où ils se trouvaient, mais en même temps, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un allait s'occuper d'eux était étrangement rassurant. Et totalement inconnu d'ailleurs ! Personne n'avait jamais songé à prendre soin d'eux auparavant ! Pour la première fois, ils étaient en sécurité et pouvaient s'octroyer le temps de se reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Heero entoura l'épaule de son frère d'arme de son bras et le fit se retourner. Délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser, goûtant la douceur du moment. Duo accentua la pression contre la bouche de son petit ami, caressant sensuellement ses lèvres de sa langue pour en demander l'entrée à leur propriétaire. Leurs mains commencèrent à se mouvoir, explorant leurs corps malgré la gêne occasionnée par leurs vêtements.  
  
Un bruit de frein les stoppa dans leur progression et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour apercevoir une limousine noire, brillante, rutilante, format- que- même- les- princes_ ils- en- ont- pas- des- pareilles, avec son chauffeur, qui les attendait.  
  
Timidement, les visiteurs du passé se prirent la main et entrèrent dans la voiture dont les sièges étaient en pur cuir 100% avec le bar et la piscine intérieure. On les conduisit jusqu'à un grand bâtiment de bureaux où l'on voyait le sigle OFDC en grosses lettres rouges lumineuses.  
  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 20°étage, comme le leur avait indiqué la secrétaire qui les avait attendu à l'entrée, et pénétrèrent dans une immense salle carrelée de marbre où trônait un gigantesque bureau en bois d'ébène et incrusté d'ivoire. Un homme s'avança vers eux et Heero eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la personne devant lui. Une longue natte qui descendait presque jusqu'aux chevilles, des yeux améthystes dont le petit éclat malicieux était resté le même malgré le temps, un sourire charmeur et franc mais calibré tous points politique par la pratique[5] . Duo. Duo à trente ans.  
  
« Oh putain qu'il est beau ! » fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit du Soldat Parfait pendant que la tornade à tresse plus âgée se précipitait sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras et les papouiller, tout en ordonnant à une employée d'aller chercher le dossier 324A et des cookies-chocolat.  
  
Il fit asseoir les deux garçons légèrement déphasés dans des fauteuils en cuir et leur servit lui même à manger. Repas que les jeunes pilotes acceptèrent de bon c?ur, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de se nourrir depuis plusieurs jours.  
  
Pendant qu'ils se restauraient, le Duo du futur sembla les dévorer des yeux, comme s'il revivait des souvenirs d'une lointaine époque passée.  
  
La porte du bureau claqua soudain, faisant sursauter les adolescents qui se tinrent prêts à combattre immédiatement, et un homme aux cheveux artistiquement décoiffés pénétra dans la pièce en criant :  
  
_ Duo ! Où est ce qu'ils sont ?! Tu les as retrouvés ?!  
  
Les deux voyageurs temporels regardèrent d'un air complètement ahuri le futur Heero : grand, musclé juste comme il le fallait, assez pour paraître mince et pas suffisamment pour ressembler à un Playboy, des yeux toujours aussi bleus, et un sourire à faire tomber un ange de son nuage. . .  
  
Duo les montra du doigt et s'exclama :  
  
_ Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas la peine de te faire tellement de soucis ! De toute façon, tu savais bien qu'on ne les perdrait pas !  
  
Les garçons observèrent, toujours figés par la surprise, le Heero adulte se lover dans les bras de son compagnon en bredouillant des excuses comme quoi il était trop nerveux en ce moment à cause de cette « putain de ministre des Affaires Etrangères terrienne qui ne comprenait pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle même après qu'il soit marié ! ».[6]  
  
Le jeune Duo osa alors poser « la » question existentielle qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment :  
  
_ Vous êtes mariés ?!  
  
Son double plus âgé répondit d'un ton sarcastique :  
  
_ Non ?! Tu crois ?! Maxwell Yuy c'est pas assez significatif peut-être ?!!  
  
_ Mais. . . depuis quand ?  
  
Le Heero du futur sourit et expliqua :  
  
_ La cérémonie a eu lieu environ six mois après la déclaration de paix. Soit à peu près dans un an pour vous à partir de maintenant.  
  
_ QUOI ?!!!  
  
_ Vi, vi. . . Après la mort de Treize, OZ s'est scindé en deux factions rivales qui se sont mises à se battre l'une contre l'autre. Il a suffi que les gundams fassent des attaques ciblées pour qu'elles soient réduites à néant.  
  
Le jeune Japonais demanda un peu plus de précisions sur la victoire des Colonies, mais le Duo adulte lui répondit qu'il ne valait mieux pas tout savoir à l'avance pour ne pas ôter tout son piquant à la vie. Les G-Boys hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et de compréhension, le simple fait d'apprendre leur futur mariage les avait assez retournés. Le petit Shinigami, pour éviter un blanc qui s'éternisait, s'enquit :  
  
_ Que sont devenus les autres ?  
  
Leurs doubles se mirent à rire aux éclats sans parvenir à s'arrêter lorsque, dans un moment d'accalmie, Heero glisse :  
  
_ Les fiançailles de Wufei et Sally ont été plutôt. . . mémorables !!!!  
  
Il recommença à rire en se tenant les côtes tandis que son époux se roulait carrément par terre en essayant en vain de reprendre son souffle. L'Assassin Parfait fit signe à son collègue de le suivre et il se saisirent de deux extincteurs près de l'entrée du bureau. Leurs doubles, toujours écroulés de rire, n'avaient rien remarqué, et les garçons, arborant fièrement le même sourire Shinigami sadique, libérèrent la pression des bouteilles.  
  
Des cris résonnèrent alors si forts dans la pièce que les gens du rez-de- chaussée les entendirent :  
  
_ PUTAIN !!!! C'EST FROID CE TRUC !!! NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?!!!![7]  
  
A présent, les rôles semblaient inversés : deux adultes, couverts de mousse et fulminants de rage, fixaient deux adolescents à moitiés morts de rire. Finalement, le Duo du futur aperçut les extincteurs et une joyeuse bataille de mousse s'en suivit dans le bureau qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. . .  
  
Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les politiciens poursuivirent leurs explications :  
  
_ Trowa et Quatre se sont mariés et ils dirigent la Winner Corps de main de maître ! Mais il a fallu qu'ils attendent les fiançailles de Wufei pour se révéler leurs sentiments mutuels. . . on les a retrouvé sous le gâteau ! Ils ont adopté une petite fille qui est également la nièce de Catherine. Wu a eu deux filles Nataku et Meiran, mais Sally est encore enceinte et, d'après les examens, il s'agirait d'un garçon. . .  
  
Les deux pilotes se regardèrent et Duo commença à rire en imaginant la tête du Chinois entouré de deux petits anges et tenant un bébé dans les bras. . .  
  
Heero, après avoir esquissé un sourire, revint à un sujet plus pragmatique et demanda à leurs doubles comment ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. L'ancien Soldat Parfait répondit qu'ils portaient des bracelets programmés pour une dizaine de sauts temporels, ni plus, ni moins, et qu'ils en avaient déjà effectué sept en comptant celui ci.  
  
Duo s'enquit :  
  
_ Et qu'est ce qu'on va voir encore ?  
  
Leurs répliques plus âgées se regardèrent en souriant et s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :  
  
_ SURPRISE !!!  
  
_ Pfffffffffff !!! C'est pas sympa ![8]  
  
Malgré les différentes menaces des jeunes tourtereaux, les adultes ne cédèrent pas et allèrent mener les garçons dans une chambre, puis les laissèrent seuls. Enfermé dans la pièce, Duo ne cessait de bougonner contre son « abruti de double sadique comme un vieux con avec des lunettes de sa connaissance », lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son petit ami se nouer autour de ses épaules et des lèvres fraîches se poser sur son cou.  
  
Son humeur monta en flèche quand Heero lui mordilla la base de la nuque, et il se retourna rapidement pour embrasser son compagnon, le renversant délicatement sur le lit, par la même occasion. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactives bien longtemps et, bientôt, un débardeur vert ainsi qu'un tee- shirt noir passèrent au dessus de leur tête, leur laissant libre-accès à leurs torses. En caressant doucement les côtes de Duo, Heero heurta par mégarde l'un des boutons de son bracelet et ils disparurent, encore, dans un flash de lumière blanche.  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, une voix retentit :  
  
_ Ca y est, ils sont partis ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Tu crois qu'on aurait dû leur dire qu'ils pourraient pas aller jusqu'au bout avant leur retour ?  
  
La réponse du Duo futuriste arriva deux secondes plus tard, sur un ton amusé :  
  
_ NNNNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!!!!  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Vous savez ce que je demande non ? Cinq reviews sinon, pas de suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les commentaires :  
  
Lyra : . . . Duo. . . Range cette faux thermique où ça va mal aller !  
  
Duo : NON !  
  
Ly-chan : Duo, fais ce qu'elle te dit !  
  
Duo : NNNAAAANNNNN !!!! Je veux un lemon !!!!  
  
Lian : Les lecteurs aussi tu sais !  
  
Lylyth : Duo, ça t'a pas suffi Séquestration ?  
  
Heero : . . . Gloups. . .  
  
Duo : NON !  
  
Lylyth : OK ! Heero, je suis désolée, mais tu vas souffrir encore plus que prévu dans ma partie de Liens de parenté !  
  
Heero : NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !!!! Duo !!!! Omae o korosu !!!!  
  
Duo: Oups. . .  
  
Lian: Et dire que c'est toujours comme ça . . .  
  
Lyra : A moins que les lecteurs, poussés par une envie subite de lemon, ne soient très nombreux à me le demander, il n'y en aura pas avant le dernier chapitre. . . à moins que vous ne me fassiez changer d'avis !  
  
Alors, reviews please ! Les notes de la pauvre autrice qui a très, très, très sommeil et qui est debout juste à cause de la cannette d'Oasis Cassis Framboise que Lian a accrochée au dessus de son ordi :  
  
[1] Ben oui, ils sont sales mes pauvres petits G-Boys ! Comment vous voulez que j'ai eu le temps de leur faire prendre une douche avec tout ce qui leur est arrivé ?  
  
[2] Cherchez pas ! Vous trouverez pas ça dans le dico ! Ca veut dire : Organisation Fédérale Des Colonies. . . Une sorte de gouvernement si vous préférez !  
  
[3] NAAAAANNN !!! Pas le langage à la Hippie !!!  
  
[4] J'ai horreur des gens qui parlent comme ça ! C'est con que ça en peut plus !  
  
[5] Ca existe vraiment ce truc ?  
  
[6] Vous aurez tout de suite reconnu la description de l'Abominable Réléchose ! Bravo !  
  
[7] Phrase que je ressors très fréquemment en été quand je rentre dans la piscine et que mon petit frère (déjà dedans) m'arrose avec l'eau glacée. . . -_-°  
  
[8] Lyra : Mais si, mais si !  
  
Lian : C'est méchant pour les lecteurs !  
  
Lylyth : Je m'en fous !!!  
  
Ly-chan : Lylyth ! Ramène Lyra tout de suite!!!  
  
Lylyth : Vu ce qui suit. . . NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN !!!!!!!! 


	9. Heero Yuy, Prince des Voleurs

Série : Les G-Boys à Sherwood  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée, alias la Maîtresse du Temps !  
  
Genre : Yaoï, Lime, Délirium temporel de l'autrice qui écrit ce truc alors qu'elle est en conférence sur le suicide ( Lylyth : Conférence qui te fait bien marrer d'ailleurs !) , Couple original, OOC mineur des persos. . . Méchant Shérif de Nottingham !  
  
Couples : 2x1, 2+1+2, pourquoi je le précise encore ?! PJ x RB !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des persos ne m'appartient . . . mais je ne leur fais aucun mal !  
  
Lylyth : Oui ! C'est moi qui joue avec ! Et je les rendrai pas en bon état !!!  
  
Remerciements : A tous les gentils reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message : MERCI !!!! On a dépassé les 60 reviews ! On va peut-être finir par atteindre les 100 !!!!  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
Chapitre 8 : Heero Yuy, Prince des Voleurs  
  
Dans la forêt de Sherwood, deux hommes marchaient rapidement, évitant adroitement tous les buissons qui auraient pu ralentir leur allure.  
  
_ Dépêche toi Petit Jean ( PJ) ! Il faut rejoindre le campement ! Les autres nous attendent !  
  
Le second sourit ironiquement et répliqua :  
  
_ Si tu n'avais pas tant tenu à manger des framboises, nous ne serions pas en retard ![1] N'est ce pas Robin ?  
  
Le dit-nommé rougit violemment en se remémorant ce qu'il avait ressenti en barbouillant de fruits rouges la bouche de son compagnon. Mais il devait le cacher au plus profond de lui : tout le monde était certain qu'il finirait par épouser Marianne, son amie d'enfance , mais il ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments pour le grand brun qui combattait à ses côtés, préférant l'usage d'un bâton à une épée. Il en était honteux : il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer son amour au risque de perdre son amitié.  
  
Un bruit au dessus de leurs têtes attira leur attention, et le cri qui suivit leur vrilla les tympans :  
  
_AAAUU SEEECCOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRSSSSS !!!!!!  
  
En levant les yeux, les deux hors la loi aperçurent une forme indistincte tomber du ciel, traversant un feuillage, et se séparant en deux parties. Chacun des hommes réceptionna l'un des colis et ils furent stupéfaits en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de jeunes garçons à demi nus !!!  
  
_ J'ai mal à la tête !  
  
Celui que Robin tenait s'était cogné le crane contre une branche lors de sa chute et un fin filet de sang s'écoulait le long de sa tempe droite, salissant la magnifique tresse châtain qu'il portait. Le deuxième s'extirpa vivement des bras de Petit Jean pour se précipiter sur son camarade qui venait juste de perdre connaissance :  
  
_ Duo ! Duo ! Tu vas bien ?!  
  
Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et son compagnon commença à s'inquiéter : et si Duo s'était trop gravement blessé ?!  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et il perçut les bribes d'une conversation :  
  
_ Qui sont-ils ? des espions du Shérif ?  
  
_ Je ne pense pas Petit Jean ! Ils ne seraient pas tombés du ciel si c'était le cas ! Et ils ont l'air trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses !  
  
La pression sur l'épaule de Heero se fit plus forte et, au moment où il acceptait enfin de quitter son frère d'armes des yeux un instant pour se retourner, une grosse voix retentit :  
  
_ Tu ferais mieux de me donner ton nom, petit ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir confiance en toi ! Nous devrions peut-être même vous abandonner ici avec ton ami !  
  
Les yeux pleins de fureur, le Japonais fit face au grand Petit Jean qui n'avait parlé ainsi que pour l'intimider, et, sans que celui-ci s'y attende, lui balança un violent coup de pied dans la cage thoracique. Le géant se retrouva projeté contre un arbre et, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, une autre lumière apparut dans le ciel et un étrange paquet lui tomba sur la tête, l'assommant pour le coup. Heero, sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde du sort de son assaillant, s'approcha de l'objet et remarqua une feuille de papier à l'écriture facilement reconnaissable : celle de Duo.  
  
Salut Heero !  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma version plus jeune : il a juste une légère commotion cérébrale ! Bon, comme vous êtes partis un peu précipitamment ( oubliant d'ailleurs la moitié de vos vêtements sur le sol, t'aurais vu la gueule de la femme de ménage après !), nous vous expédions un colis contenant toutes les affaires qui vous seront nécessaire durant le reste de votre périple.  
  
Comme il y avait trop de choses, nous les avons stocké avec le système Capsule : réduits aux maximum dans de petites capsules, les objets reprennent une taille normale lorsqu'on appuie sur le capuchon, et ils se rétractent en appuyant sur la surface marron qui les orne.[2]  
  
Alors je vous souhaite un bon voyage et amusez vous bien !  
  
Duo Maxwell Yuy  
  
PS : Le lourdaud que l'on a assommé ne se réveillera que dans une heure ! Et Duo dans trois heures !  
  
Heero leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il devait bénir ou maudire l'Américain, avant de se décider à rechercher la capsule marquée « trousse à pharmacie » dans tout le fatras qu'on leur avait envoyé. Il finit par la trouver dans la poche d'un gilet dont le tissu formait de petits compartiments adaptés à la taille de minuscules bouteilles. Il enfila le vêtement sans attendre et appuya sur le capuchon de la capsule qui se transforma immédiatement en une boite blanche imprimée d'une grosse croix rouge.  
  
Sous le regard ahuri de Robin, l'adolescent récupéra Duo de ses bras et commença à lui bander la tête avec soin après avoir désinfecté sa blessure. Il se retourna ensuite et lança au brun qui l'observait comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des choses les plus naturelles qui soient :  
  
_ Ton compagnon reprendra connaissance sous peu, le mien mettra davantage de temps pour recouvrer conscience. Tu connais un endroit où les abriter pendant ce temps ?  
  
L'autre, légèrement déboussolé, lui répondit automatiquement en désignant l'emplacement d'une grotte non loin de là. Sans ajouter une parole, Heero lui fit signe porter Petit Jean tandis qu'il chargeait son amant sur ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers ce lieu plus sûr pour les blessés.  
  
Arrivés à l'abri, le Soldat Parfait commença à observer toutes les étiquettes des capsules pour savoir de quoi se composerait leur équipement à présent. Il fut ravi de découvrir des munitions et de l'artillerie, mais se mordit les doigts en voyant marqués les mots « chaîne hi-fi et les disques qui vont avec ! » : Duo allait lui casser les oreilles !!! Quoique depuis leur départ ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à aller jusqu'au bout de leur -blush instantané- acte d'amour, il serait peut-être agréable de le faire sur une musique classique et. . .  
  
Heero se frappa la tête du poing : Mais qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces putains d'idées romantiques à la con ?! Il détourna son attention sur le dénommé Robin et le regarda plus minutieusement : vert. . . entièrement habillé de vert sauf pour ses chaussures qui ressemblaient à celles des lutins dans un des seuls contes pour enfants qu'il ait réussi à camoufler à J quand il était petit ! Il portait un arc en bandoulière et des flèches apparaissaient à l'extrémité de son carquois. . . encore l'époque médiévale. . . et merde ! Les deux fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés au Moyen Age, les habitants avaient tenté de les traduire devant l'Inquisition (tout en mariant Duo au passage) où de les brûler comme sorciers ! Mais pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur eux ?!  
  
_ Qui. . . qui es tu ?  
  
L'homme avait visiblement hésité avant de lui poser la question. Nerveux . . . et c'était normal quand on y songeait : il avait vu son compagnon le plus puissant se faire étaler en un coup de pied par un gamin qui tombait du ciel !  
  
L'adolescent laissa un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres et répondit malicieusement[3] :  
  
_ Heero Yuy. . . je suis un. . . voyageur !  
  
L'autre eut un petit rire sarcastique :  
  
_ Drôle de façon de voyager dans ce cas ! Je suis Robin de Locksley[4], plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Robin des Bois !  
  
Heero ferma les yeux tout en se demandant si son cauchemar ne terminerait jamais : après Marie-Antoinette, Jules César et Hitler. . . Robin des Bois. . . manquait plus qu'Astérix pour que son palmarès soit complet !  
  
_ Et ton ami, quel est son nom ?  
  
_ Duo. Duo Maxwell.  
  
_ Il a l'air gentil . . .  
  
Heero se mit à sourire comme un dément en jouant avec la pensée : « lui dit que c'est un assassin ou lui dit pas. . . » jusqu'à ce que l'archer se rende compte qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de drôle dans ses propos dont il n'avait pas saisit le sens. Il finit par poser une question, ne supportant plus de rester dans le silence avec le regard scrutateur du garçon sur lui ; c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise devant un adolescent mais ses pupilles cobalt glacier auraient fait trembler le roi Richard lui même !  
  
_ Et d'où venez vous tous les deux ?  
  
L'avertissement visuel qu'il reçut en réponse le dissuada rapidement de reprendre la parole et il préféra largement s'occuper de Petit Jean, toujours évanoui, plutôt que d'affronter une nouvelle fois le regard- de- la- mort- qui- tue- la- vie- sans- laisser le- temps- de- dire-ouf (marque déposée) du gamin aux vêtements si étranges. Vêtements qu'il ne tarda pas à ôter d'ailleurs pour enfiler une autre tenue plus étrange encore. . . des grandes braies noires très serrées, avec un surcot très ajusté de même couleur qui laissait les bras nus et une paires de chausses bizarres qui se fermait avec des lanières d'une matière autre que le cuir. . . vraiment très étrange[5]. . .  
  
Le géant commença à maugréer dans son sommeil et Heero ne put que remarquer la façon dont le brun le couvait des yeux, tout en prenant note de conseiller à Duo d'arranger la situation entre ces deux là s'ils avaient le temps. Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même : ce n'est pas parce que le glaçon s'était dégelé qu'il allait se mettre à jouer les entremetteurs ! Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même !  
  
Un bruit retentit non loin de la caverne et le Soldat Parfait revint au galop, l'arme à la main, prêt à faire feu au moindre signe d'agression. Une jeune femme habillée de rouge, parfait pour faire une cible dans la foret songea-t-il, apparut et se rua sur Robin en poussant de petits miaulement plaintifs :  
  
_ Oh ! Mon Robin ! Pourquoiestupartisilongtempsetqu'estcequetufaisaisetoùtuétais ?! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué et. . .  
  
Heero n'eut aucun mal à la cataloguer dans le rang « des débiles genre Réléna » tout en remerciant le ciel que ce ne soit pas encore sur lui que ça tombe ! Une troupe de hors la loi suivit la fille et proposa spontanément de les emmener, lui et Duo, à leur campement puisque Robin semblait les accepter et les considérer comme des alliés. . . enfin, alliés était un bien grand mot. . .  
  
On transporta les inconscients sur des civières de fortunes mais Heero resta à côté de son petit ami pour le cas où le travois lâcherait, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, et le jeune natté tomba dans ses bras, toujours évanoui. Mais il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en voyant Petit Jean se réveiller après sa chute sur le sol et Robin, la fille rouge, qui s'appelait en réalité Marianne, accrochée à son avant-bras, se précipiter vers lui.  
  
Arrivés au camp, deux heures plus tard, le héros de Sherwood avait fini par convaincre le géant qu'il ne valait mieux pas dévoiler l'origine des deux étrangers et qu'il fallait les laisser tranquilles sous peine d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. . . ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs !  
  
Heero fut installé dans une hutte, avec Duo, après avoir longuement tergiversé avec un des hommes de l'archer qui voulait mettre le blessé dans une autre cabane. Il ne céda d'ailleurs que lorsque le garçon, excédé, lui planta, au sens figuré du terme, un couteau de son compagnon sous le nez en le menaçant clairement du regard d'une mort certaine et douloureuse s'il continuait à lui prendre la tête comme ça !  
  
Au bout de quelques temps, Duo ouvrit finalement les yeux pour apercevoir une mer cobalt inquiète au dessus de lui. Il se releva à demi, constatant qu'il ne portait que son pantalon, et se remémorant des derniers évènements, sa première question fut tout simplement :  
  
_ Où on est Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre puisqu'une voix forte se fit entendre et qu'un moine extrêmement gras entra à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la hutte pour crier au miracle de Dieu en prenant Duo dans ses bras :  
  
_ Mon fils ! C'est un miracle que le diable t'ait épargné ! Le Seigneur est avec toi ![6]  
  
_ Euh. . . oui. . . et vous êtes, mon frère ?  
  
_ Frère Toc jeune miraculé ! Frère Toc !  
  
Le déclic de son ami fut presque visible pour Heero qui le vit tourner vers lui un regard plein d'interrogation en formant silencieusement les lettres : « Robin des Bois ? » auquel il répondit par un acquiescement : il fallait vraiment qu'il relise ses classiques !  
  
Le prêtre leur fit la causette pendant un petit moment puis finit par s'éclipser en sentant l'odeur de poulet grillé servi au dîner. Les garçons restés seuls, le Japonais fit le récit de ce qui s'était produit depuis leur arrivée à cette époque et se tut, attendant la réaction de son amant. Celle ci ne le fit pas languir : un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Duo s'approcha de son compagnon en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son tee- shirt, et lui murmura à l'oreille, déclenchant immédiatement des frissons dans le corps du Soldat Parfait :  
  
_ J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau look. . .  
  
Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, le jeune homme passa une main sur l'arrière du jeans en cuir noir, remontant lentement, très lentement, le long des fesses du pilote de Wing gémissant, puis se faufilant sous l'encombrant débardeur noir pour atteindre sa peau. Doucement, leurs lèvres se lièrent dans un baiser qui succéda à une lutte pour son contrôle, lutte que Duo remporta sans le moindre problème en faisant glisser sa main sous la ceinture de son partenaire. Heero, quasiment fiévreux, sentit vaguement son frère d'arme le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter sur l'un des lits de la petite pièce mal éclairée, et lui ôter son tee-shirt dans un mouvement lascif. Un torse nu se cola contre le sien et le métis asiatique laissa une totale liberté d'actes à son amant, profitant uniquement des sensations de plus en plus grisantes qu'il lui offrait.  
  
La bouche de Duo se dirigea son cou pour y déposer une série de petits baisers plus légers que des papillons qui eurent pour effet de tirer des gémissements incontrôlés de son petit ami. Mais il lui en fallait plus, remontant vers sa gorge, l'Américain commença à sucer la peau fine et tendre sur un point particulièrement sensible de son partenaire, mais ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives non plus : alternant caresses et effleurements sur le torse offert du garçon, elles ne faisaient que rajouter un degré de plaisir supplémentaire aux deux jeunes gens qui échangeaient les plus intenses sensations qui soient. . .  
  
Duo descendait vers l'un des mamelons du Japonais lorsqu'il entendit une cri étouffé suivi d'un autre. Ouvrant les yeux, il darda les deux intrus d'un regard encore pire que celui de son amant, tandis que celui ci déclarait d'une voix tranchante où se devinait de multiples sous entendus très douloureux :  
  
_ Robin, Petit Jean, vous avez vraiment intérêt à avoir une excellente raison d'être ici. . .  
  
A Suivre. . .  
  
Vous connaissez ma règle : je veux mes 5 reviews ! Sinon pas de suite !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lyra *Je veux voir Heero en tunique verte moulante !* Shin  
  
Duo : Mais pourquoi on nous empêches toujours d'aller jusqu'au bout ?!!!!  
  
Lyra : Ca m'amuse toujours autant, ça te suffi comme raison ?  
  
Duo : T_T  
  
Heero : Dites, je suis vachement OOC dans ce chapitre !  
  
Lian : Et t'as pas encore vu le prochain !  
  
Duo : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'y passe ?  
  
Ly-chan : Un duel d'adresse entre Robin et Hee-chan avec leurs armes favorites ! Et un entre Petit Jean et Duo aussi !  
  
Lyra : Plus un sermon de Frère Toc sur l'homosexualité totalement contrecarré par une démonstration en règle de l'art ( du discours, je précise. . .) de Duo !  
  
Heero : Pourquoi deux chapitres sur cette époque ?  
  
Lyra : Je suis inspirée, alors je fais plus long que prévu ! Au fait, pour les lecteurs : je ne fais pas d'update en retard, c'est juste que j'ai trop de fics en cours même temps et pas seulement sur Gundam Wing !  
  
Lian : Et je ne sais pas combien en préparation. . .  
  
Duo *sort un bout de papier * : 15 en prépa !  
  
Lyra : Eh ! Mais où t'as trouvé ma liste toi ?!  
  
Duo : Je suis ton fils ! N'oublie pas !  
  
Lyra : Ah oui, c'est vrai. . .  
  
Review please !  
Les petites notes de l'autrice en manque de sa drogue :  
  
[1] Moi, aimer les framboises ? NAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!^________________^  
  
Lian * ouvrant le frigo * : Elle en mange même des surgelées. . .  
  
Lyra : C'est meilleur froid et glacé !  
  
Ly-chan : De toute façon la seule à demander des glaces ou des sorbets à la cafétéria en plein mois de Décembre , c'est ELLE !!!  
  
Lyra : ^__________________________^  
  
[2] J'ai piqué cette idée dans Dragon Ball Z si vous voulez tout savoir !  
  
Lian : Tu les regarde encore ?!  
  
Lyra : Non, mais mon frère m'a piqué ces mangas et je les ai feuilleté en les récupérant et . . .  
  
Lian : Et merde !  
  
[3] Y a pas à dire, Duo déteint sur lui !  
  
Lian : Dixit celle qui ressemble au baka natté comme deux gouttes d'eau !  
  
Ly-chan : Au niveau physique ou mental ?  
  
Lyra et Lian : Les deux ! Et c'est contagieux !  
  
Duo : -_-°. . . . . . je suis vraiment comme ça ?  
  
Wufei : Oh oui !  
  
[4] Lyra : Pardon pour l'orthographe s'il y a des fans de Robin des Bois ! Mais j'écris au phonétique moi, alors. . .  
  
[5] Lyra : Pffffffffff !!!!!! MDR !!!!!  
  
Lian : Lyra !!!!  
  
Lyra : Quoi ?!  
  
Lian : J'en reviens pas que t'ai osé faire une chose pareille ! Comment tu veux que tes lecteurs, ils comprennent comment Hee-chan est habillé si tu parles en langage du XII ° siècle ?!  
  
Lyra * mode traducteur * : Il porte un superbe jeans moulant à souhait d'adorables petites fesses, un tee-shirt serré où on distingue tous les muscles et des baskets noires à lacets synthétiques pour mieux pouvoir courir. Satisfaite ?  
  
Lian : Il déconne ton traducteur, non ?  
  
Lyra : Lylyth l'a bidouillé la dernière fois. . . pourquoi ?!  
  
Lian : Pour rien, pour rien. . . -_-°  
  
[6] Navrée s'il y a des catholiques qui lisent cette fic mais j'ai un peu beaucoup horreur de la religion étant donné que le curé chez qui j'allais quand j'étais petite était un vieux vicieux qui nous regardait nous déshabiller lorsque c'était notre tour de faire les enfants de c?ur !  
  
Lian : De toute façon, je crois qu'aucun lecteur de fic yaoï ne peut se dire complètement croyant s'il lit des lemon ou TES fics !  
  
Lyra : Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! 


	10. Tir à l'arc

Série : Les Gundams Boys à Sherwood !  
  
Auteur : Toujours la même ! Ca change pas ! Lyrashin !  
  
Genre : Oh pauvre, on a pas fini ! Alors, nous disons yaoï, lime ( et oui, encore ! Mais il est pas mal celui là ! ), délirium temporel, léger OOC, apprentissage de la vie chez les ancêtres, sermons ecclésiastique contrecarré, Heero en tenue de Robin des Bois. . . Heureusement que le gars qui a écris Robin Hood n'est plus en vie, parce que maintenant il doit se retourner dans sa tombe !  
  
. . . . . . . . . Ah oui ! J'avais oublié : Bishonens mouillés et cascade !  
  
Couple : 2X1 ( ça change pas !) 1+2+1, et Robin X Petit Jean (MDR !!!! Je vais me faire crier dessus moi si un fan de ce bouquin tombe là dessus ! )  
  
Disclamer :  
  
Lyra : L'un des dix commandements, c'est bien « Tu ne voleras point », ne ? Hé ben, moi je les vole pas ! Je les emprunte, nuance !  
  
Lian : Et tu les rends quand ?  
  
Lyra : Un jour. . . peut-être. . . tu sais, on oublie facilement de rendre des objets, en l'occurrence des persos, à leurs vrais proprios !  
  
Remerciements : Chers reviewers, MERCIIIIIIIII !!!!! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais l'inspiration venait pas et Lylyth elle me laissait pas écrire et mes cons de profs ils me prennent trop la tête et. . .  
  
Lylyth : LYRA LA FERME !!!!!!!  
  
Lyra : Elle est méchante avec moi !!!! T_T  
  
Lylyth : Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrêtez la ! Si elle continue, je la coince dans un coin de notre cerveau et je la laisse plus sortir !  
  
Note : Il existe désormais des illustrations de Lost in the Time ! Un grand bravo à leur créatrice, j'ai nommée : Chris !!!! Elles sont disponibles sur le site de Shin Maxwell où se trouvent également les fics de pas mal d'autrices très sympas !  
  
Et à présent, place à la fiction !  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 10 : Tir à l'arc  
  
_ J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison d'être ici !  
  
Les deux bandits de grand chemin se regardèrent, terrifiés : le jeune homme à la tresse qu'ils avaient ramené inconscient semblait extrêmement menaçant, et ce qu'ils avaient aperçu quelques minutes avant qu'il ne remarque leur présence les clouait carrément sur place.  
  
Les adolescents se levèrent en vitesse et se rhabillèrent en maugréant contre cette fichue manie des autochtones de toujours les interrompre avant le moment crucial. Puis ils firent face aux adultes toujours abasourdis. . . enfin, plus pour Petit Jean que pour Robin ! Ce dernier rougissait en baissant les yeux, n'osant visiblement pas regarder son compagnon de peur d'avoir de drôles de pensées. . . Evidemment, ce genre de détails n'échappent pas à un Shinigami ! Alors comme ça le fameux prince des voleurs avait un faible pour son ami. . . intéressant. . . et très amusant aussi ! Surtout en sachant que la religion chrétienne de l'époque condamnait très fortement l'homosexualité ! Duo fit un signe à Heero qui en saisit immédiatement le sens en soupirant: le pilote de Deathscythe voulait jouer les entremetteurs. . .  
  
Rapidement, le Japonais attrapa le géant par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, laissant son camarade avec l'archer : plus vite ils auraient fini cette histoire, et plus vite ils s'en iraient !  
  
Robin semblait réellement très mal à l'aise en présence du garçon aux yeux violet, et il fut très surpris en le voyant s'asseoir dans un coin de la cabane pour lui demander très franchement, avec une tonalité ironique :  
  
_ Il te plait vraiment, ne ?  
  
Il ne saisissait pas le sens du « ne », mais la question était sans équivoque ! Le héros de Sherwood rougit violemment, et tenta de détourner la conversation, d'une manière. . . pas très habile. . .  
  
_ Et toi, tu apprécies Heero ?  
  
Duo éclata littéralement de rire, déstabilisant l'Anglais qui ne comprenait pas la raison de cette hilarité, et il sourit sadiquement en assurant :  
  
_ Vu là où nous en sommes dans notre relation, crois moi, ce n'est plus, mais alors plus du tout une question d'appréciation ! Je dirais plutôt. . . un mélange intense de satisfaction, de sécurité, de sentiments d'attachement, d'amour, et de. . . frustration sexuelle !  
  
Robin prit une nouvelle fois une magnifique couleur rouge pivoine très, mais alors très, soutenue, à la mention des derniers mots. Comment cet enfant[1] pouvait-il aborder de pareils sujets ? A son age, il apprenait tout juste à combattre, et tournait la tête en dédaignant les filles pour connaître le maniement des armes !  
  
Duo sembla deviner ses pensées car il ajouta :  
  
_ Mais, tu sais, c'est tout à fait normal que de ressentir ce genre d'envie ! Tout comme de trouver un homme à son goût ! C'est naturel, et c'est. . .  
  
_ BLASPHEME !!! BLASPHEME !!!!  
  
Les deux interlocuteurs tournèrent rapidement la tête pour apercevoir celui qui les avait interrompu, Duo se mettant en posture de combat par réflexe, et il aperçurent un frère Toc furibond[2], un crucifix à la main brandi en direction du natté, et criant :  
  
_ Arrière suppôt de Saton !! Arriviste ! Vil démon ! Recule !!! Quitte ce refuge pour les âmes pures et ne reviens jamais ! Et toi mon fils Robin, n'écoute pas les paroles insidieuses du Serpent qui trompa Eve ! Ferme lui ton c?ur et tes oreilles !  
  
Les deux interpellés se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire en parfaite synchronisation, rire qui redoubla lorsque Duo parvint à articuler entre deux crises :  
  
_ Et. . . tu imagines si. . . ils nous avait vu en . . . pleine. . . action !!!!!  
  
Le prêtre surpris de cette réaction poursuivit sa diatribe[3] :  
  
_ Et tu oses rire misérable ! Quitte ce lieu toi qui refuse les lois de notre Seigneur Dieu ! Pars à tout jamais et ne souille plus cet Eden perdu . . .  
  
Une flèche passant à deux millimètres de son visage, frôlant l'oreille et allant se ficher au centre d'un cible déterminée par un panier, l'arrêta en plein élan, et Duo regarda Robin, fortement impressionné. Mais une seconde flèche fendit l'air, et coupa carrément la précédente en deux, empruntant le même itinéraire. Tous regardèrent alors en direction de l'entrée pour apercevoir le nouvel archer. . .  
  
_ HEERO ?!  
  
Duo sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher : le Japonais avait ôté ses vêtements de cuir et arborait à présent une tunique verte, semblable à celle de Robin, assez moulante mais moins que la précédente, et il tendait devant lui un arc courbe, capable de projeter une flèche à plus d'une portée et demie de la normale . . . Le soleil levant embrassait l'apparition d'une lueur rosée, lui donnant l'air d'un ange descendu du ciel parmi les mortels. . .Mais visiblement, Frère Toc ne le perçut pas ainsi :  
  
_ Encore une engeance de l'Esprit du Malin ! Chassez les ! Chassez les avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
  
Shinigami commençait réellement à s'énerver contre le prêtre : qu'il l'insulte lui, passait encore, et difficilement, mais qu'il ose s'en prendre à SON Heero ! C'était vraiment dépasser les bornes ! Dans un ample mouvement du bras, il envoya sa main tendue dans la figure de l'ecclésiastique qui chuta lourdement au sol. Le Dieu de la Mort saisit sa faux thermique que son petit ami avait eu l'obligeance de sortir de sa capsule, et se campa fièrement devant le gros tas de graisse écroulé sur le plancher. La lumière verte de l'arme thermique arrosait son visage, le faisant paraître semblable à un masque mortuaire, et ce fut d'une voix quasiment sortie d'outre tombe qu'il déclara :  
  
_ Tout être vivant créé par une force supérieure est libre de ses choix sur Terre, les Humains sont partagés entre deux notions opposées, le Bien et le Mal, en cela, j'approuve ce que dit ta religion. Il peut paraître normal que certains hommes les aident à trouver la bonne voie également, mais le fait d'aimer n'est en rien un signe de Mal, que la personne désirée soit de sexe féminin ou masculin. Les hommes et les femmes sont peut-être complémentaires, mais chacun a le droit de décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie, malgré vos soi-disant conventions de société. Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire si certaines personnes aiment des hommes ? Chassez vous également ceux qui préfèrent les femmes pour compagnes ? En quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ? L'être que je choisirai pour partager mon existence, celui à qui j'offrirai mon amour, ce ne seront pas des coutumes, ou des dogmes religieux qui me l'imposeront, mais ce sera à mon c?ur de choisir. Je conçois que vous ne soyez pas encore prêt pour comprendre, surtout à votre époque, mais ceux de ta caste ne dicteront plus leur conduite à ceux qui s'aiment contre les traditions ![4]  
  
Lentement, il se tourna vers Heero qui s'approcha de lui, avant de se blottir contre son épaule en nichant son visage dans le cou du natté. Duo le saisit délicatement par le menton pour le ramener à son niveau, et lui caressa doucement les lèvres des siennes, quémandant gentiment l'entrée de cette bouche qu'il savait déjà lui appartenir. Le Japonais la lui accorda avec plaisir, gémissant même en sentant la langue de son partenaire jouer avec la sienne, explorant chaque contours de sa cavité buccale qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par c?ur.  
  
Frère Toc regardait le couple s'embrasser avec des yeux exorbités, incapable de prononcer un mot : il avait vraiment cru voir l'incarnation d'un ange démoniaque lorsque le garçon à la tresse avait résumé son point de vue, mais la démonstration en règle de ce que pouvait être un acte d'amour entre deux homme lui faisait presque regretter d'avoir fait v?ux d'abstinence. . .  
  
Robin sourit, les deux envoyés du ciel étaient visiblement bien faits l'un pour l'autre, et eux, ils ne craignaient pas le regard et les critiques des autres. . . Peut-être en aurait-il la chance s'il parvenait à trouver le courage de révéler ses sentiments à Petit Jean. . .  
  
Comme s'il entendait les pensée du héros des Bois, Duo rompit le baiser et s'avança vers lui en déclarant :  
  
_ Si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui avouer ce que tu ressens, tu risques de le perdre, alors n'hésite pas à le faire : tu pourrais y gagner bien plus que ce que tu ne penses. . .  
  
Avant que Robin n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Heero avait attrapé la petite sacoche contenant la totalité des capsules et entraîné son partenaire vers la sortie en le tirant par la natte, souhaitant laisser l'archer en compagnie de celui qui l'avait raccompagné. . .  
  
Robin se demandait encore pourquoi cette fuite si précipitée lorsqu'il entendit une voix résonner derrière lui :  
  
_ Tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose Robin ?  
  
L'ennemi du Prince Jean se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de bloquer, incapable de remuer, ses lèvres laissant juste échapper un murmure parfaitement audible pour l'intrus :  
  
_ Petit Jean. . .  
  
Ce dernier n'hésita pas, il avait également eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec le Japonais[5] lorsqu'ils les avaient surpris dans une position quelque peu compromettante. Et il en avait tiré une certaine leçon : les actes marquent parfois mieux les sentiments que les mots. . .  
  
Lentement, il s'approcha de l'archer rougissant et lui releva le menton, fixant ses émeraudes claires dans les yeux noisettes de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé en secret sans oser le lui dire. Sans une parole, chacun put lire l'amour passionné, la tendresse, le respect, la confiance et la peur d'être rejeté dans le regard de l'autre. . . Lentement, l'espace entre leurs visages se rétrécit et leurs lèvres finirent par sceller timidement leur premier baiser. . .[6]  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Duo avançait toujours, tenant fermement la main de son petit ami, torse nu[6], et matant allègrement les courbes de Heero, bien qu'encore trop masquées par la tenue verte à son goût. . . Et l'asiatique, rougissant légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un peu trop fréquemment des coups d'?il sur le torse musclé offert à sa vue. . .  
  
Le bruit d'une cascade non loin de leur chemin attira leur attention, et, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la chute d'eau pour y prendre un moment de détente. . . Mais Duo ne put résister en voyant son partenaire si près du petit lac d'où provenait le bruissement : il le poussa joyeusement à la flotte avant de sauter à son tour dans l'eau pour commencer une bataille d'éclaboussures. . . Bataille qui se termina lorsque les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'il ne pouvaient plus remonter par la voie qu'ils avaient empruntée pour descendre : le petit promontoire dont ils étaient venus était bien trop en hauteur.  
  
Une rapide analyse de la topologie du lac les informa que le seul moyen de sortir revenait à passer par dessous la cascade. Les deux garçons commencèrent à nager vers les rochers qui leur permettraient d'accéder à la plate forme d'où ils pourraient sortir, et Duo, arrivant le premier, brava la force du torrent qui lui tombait sur la tête, pour se hisser sur le plateau. Il tendit rapidement la main à Heero, l'aidant à monter jusqu'à lui, mais la vue de l'adolescent le cloua sur place : le Japonais portait désormais des vêtements trempés que leur texture rendait très '' près du corps '', moulant admirablement aussi bien les jambes musclées que les pectoraux du jeune homme, et ses mèches de cheveux humides, mais malgré tout toujours rebelles, laissaient tomber des gouttes sur le visage de leur possesseur dont les yeux cobalt se confondaient avec la couleur du lac en contrebas. . .  
  
Heero avait également une vision de rêve devant lui : les longs cheveux de Duo, mouillés, ne lui donnaient que l'envie d'y passer une main pour en sentir la finesse et la douceur sur ses doigts, le torse, qu'il avait contemplé quelque minutes auparavant, semblait ressortir à cause des gouttelettes d'eau qui reluisaient avec le soleil, le short que l'Américain avait enfilé apparaissait à présent davantage comme un boxer extrêmement avantageux. . .  
  
Lentement, la main tendue du natté remonta et caressa tendrement le visage du pilote 01, ôtant quelques gouttes d'eau de ses joues, permettant un rapprochement des corps. . . Duo s'avança et embrassa le Japonais passionnément, profitant de leur proximité pour dénuder doucement l'épaule de son camarade. Heero répondit vivement au baiser et laissa ses mains caresser le torse qui l'avait tant tenté depuis un moment. . .  
  
Le souffle court, Shinigami rompit le baiser et commença goutter la peau exposée à l'air nu par ses soins, allant même jusqu'à lécher le cou de son amant sur certains points qu'il savait être sensibles. . . Doucement, il ôta le haut de la tenue verte, titillant de ses doigts les mamelons déjà durs de désir, faisant gémir son compagnon qui cessa tout mouvement pour se laisser aller dans les bras du Dieu de la Mort. Mais Duo comptait également recevoir son lot de caresses, et après avoir réussi à faire crier le garçon à plusieurs reprises : Heero était très sensible vers la zone du bassin ; lui enlevant ses jambières au passage, il le fit s'agenouiller lentement devant lui tout en l'embrassant. Heero lança un regard interrogateur à son partenaire qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire encourageant : c'était la première fois que le pilote de Wing allait s'essayer à ce genre d'exercice, et il était encore normal qu'il hésite. . .  
  
Tremblant légèrement d'anticipation, Heero baissa le short en jeans de son amant pour découvrir un membre dressé depuis un bon petit moment déjà à force d'entendre ses gémissements. Délicatement, il le prit entre ses mains et fut surpris de sentir à quel point le sexe de son partenaire était chaud et pulsait de vie. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il laissa ses doigts le caresser doucement, du haut vers le bas, et fut récompensé par un petit cri de son partenaire. Comprenant enfin la marche à suivre, le garçon imposa un rythme plus rapide à ses attouchements, tandis qu'il observait avec attention les réactions sur le visage de l'Américain. Au bout d'un certain temps, Duo posa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, lui demandant implicitement de le prendre complètement. Heero ne réfléchit pas et lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur avant de l'entourer de sa bouche. Il se surprit même à penser que cela ressemblait assez à avoir une sucette et commença à répéter les mouvements qu'il exerçait habituellement sur le bonbon, ravi de voir Duo se tortiller en gémissant, accentuant la pression sur sa tête en gémissant. . .  
  
Un cri interrompit cet instant magique :  
  
_ Oh mon Dieu ! Seigneur tout puissant ! Ne descendez pas Milady !  
  
Heero se dégagea rapidement tandis que Duo tournait la tête en direction de l'intrus. . . intruse plus précisément ! Une grosse bonne femme en robe marron, au moins elle n'était pas en rose, qui s'époumonait pour empêcher visiblement une personne de descendre. . .  
  
Le Natté prit rapidement la situation en main : saisissant deux capsules intitulées ''vêtements '', il appuya sur le capuchon, matérialisant un ensemble en jeans noir et le même encore plus seyant en bleu assorti aux yeux de son camarade. . . Décidément, son double du futur avait tout fait pour le tenter. . .  
  
Il tendit la tenue bleue à Heero tandis qu'il enfilait la sienne en un tour de main, passant la sacoche de capsules à sa taille et s'approcha de la femme qui continuait à s'égosiller comme un goret en lui adressant un regard tel qu'elle comprit immédiatement que si elle ne se taisait pas, sa santé risquait fort d'en prendre un coup. Duo jeta un coup d'?il à l'extérieur pour apercevoir une jeune fille brune vêtue d'une robe rouge qui descendait la colline en direction du lac en criant :  
  
_ Est ce Robin ? Ma Bonne, répondez moi ! ROOOOOOOOBBBBBIIIIIIINNNNNNN !!! Mon tendre AMMMMOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRR !!!!!!!  
  
Ne voulant pas avoir affaire à une autre Réléna, le Dieu de la Mort attrapa son compagnon décemment vêtu et, l'embrassant tendrement, il appuya sur le bracelet de SON petit ami, disparaissant dans un nouveau flash de lumière blanche, tandis que la Bonne en question s'empressait d'annoncer à Dame Marianne que NON, son Robin n'était visiblement pas venu au lac et envisageant sérieusement de parler à Frère Toc au sujet de cet endroit visiblement hanté par de mauvais esprits. . .  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
*************************************************************************** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je persiste avec ma petite règle des 5 reviews sinon pas de suite, mais libre à vous d'en mettre plus bien sûr !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice et ses persos. . . une grande histoire d'amour :  
  
Duo : Lyra, je te hais !  
  
Heero : Pareil !  
  
Lyra : Hey ! Si vous continuez comme ça je vous fais aucune gâterie au prochain chapitre !  
  
Duo :. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Heero : . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Lyra : Argument imparable !  
  
Lian * relis les notes du dernier chapitre * : On était pas sensé avoir un duel de tir à l'arc avec Robin ?  
  
Lyra : Oui, mais ça allait pas avec la modification du scénar ! C'était ça ou la cascade !  
  
Lian : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère nettement la cascade. . .  
  
Lylyth : Moi aussi !  
  
Duo : N'empêche qu'on n'y est toujours pas arrivés !  
  
Lyra : Allez ! Courage ! Encore deux petits chapitre et vous aurez droit à votre lemon !  
  
Heero : Il a intérêt à être bien celui là ! Parce que depuis le temps qu'on l'attend, je commence à être très frustré !  
  
Lyra : Heero ? Tu sais que tu es vachement OOOC là ?  
  
Heero : A qui la faute ? Si tu nous coupais pas à chaque fois que ça devient intéressant !  
  
Lyra : Je te promets un lemon super, ça te convient ?  
  
Duo : ^__________^  
  
Euh, reviews please ! Faut encore que je le précise ? Bon, alors, c'est la rubrique des petites Notes de l'autrice !  
  
[1] Je vous rappelle que Robin des Bois est sensé avoir près de 35-40 ans ! Dons, pour lui, Duo, avec ses seize ans, c'est qu'un enfant ! Même si le Gosse en question possède une plus grande expérience sexuelle pratique que lui !  
  
[2] La bave aux lèvres !!! MDR !!!!!!!  
  
[3] Et oui ! J'écoute pendant les cours de Français !!!!  
  
Lian : Et c'est d'ailleurs le seul cours où tu meurs d'envie d'écrire des lemons !!! Les actions c'est en Histoire, les Deathfics, en Physique, et le reste, en Espagnol !  
  
Lyra : Comme quoi, le lycée, ça motive !  
  
[4] Lian :. . . . . . . . Lyra ?!  
  
Lyra : Vi ?  
  
Lian : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Lyra : Hein ? Mais rien, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Duo : Pour une fois que tu me fais dire un truc sérieux !  
  
Lyra : Oh ! Le discours ! Lian, tu te souviens des quatre pauvres cons homophobes qu'on a dans la classe ?  
  
Lian : Oui, je les aurais tué la dernière fois qu'ils ont osé lui faire ça !  
  
Lyra : Pour tous les lecteurs qui pigent rien, on a un gars qui est très sympa dans notre classe, mais il est gay, et ça plait pas toujours à certains qui s'amusent à lui faire des vacheries ! Alors, ce discours est pour ces pauvres abrutis incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez !  
  
Heero : Tu es drôlement remonté contre eux, ne ?  
  
Lyra : Bien sur ! Je hais les types comme ça ! Alors je crois que ça explique la partie sérieuse qui vient de sortir !  
  
[5] Lian : Il a parlé avec Heero ?!  
  
Lyra : Vi, je sais, ça fait OOC, mais c'est pour les besoins du scénar !  
  
[6] Lyra : Oh, que c'est kawaï !!!!!!  
  
Lian : Toi tu es d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui !  
  
Lyra : Oh oui ! Disons que la journée à l'armée m'a permis de me remettre à écrire la suite de ce chapitre !  
  
Duo : Pauvres militaires. . . ils ont survécu ?  
  
Lyra : Ca va, ils sont encore en bonne santé ! Lylyth s'est bien tenue ! Mais je te dis pas les commentaires sur le physique des soldats. . . y a pas à dire : l'uniforme ça fait rêver. . . MIAM !!!!  
  
[6] Je vous rappelle que dans le dernier chapitre, il venait juste de virer sa chemise et qu'il a toujours rien remis depuis. . . 


	11. Euh Duo XIV ? Partie I

Série : Gundam Wing. . . Enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste. . .  
  
Auteur : Moi ! C'est toujours la même autrice ! Lyrashin, la Mort Incarnée, très à la bourre sur cette update. . .  
  
Genre : J'en ai marre de cette rubrique. . . bon, alors Délirium Temporel, Yaoï ( comme toujours !), Lime léger( Et oui, encore !), OOC des persos, Adoption qui se dessine lentement. . . ( j'avais fumé quoi moi quand j'ai eu cette idée ?), Sauvetage de monarque en détresse ( . . . No comment. . .), Perso que vous avez déjà rencontrée quand elle était vieille alors que là elle est jeune (ouch, que je sens venir le mal de crane !), Et je crois que c'est tout !  
  
Illustrations : Il y a trois fanarts de ce chapitres sur le site de Shin Maxwell. . . Et on applaudit bien fort l'artiste ! Bravo Chris ! Ils sont superbes !  
  
Disclamer : Hum, hum. . . Chers proprios légaux des persos que nous aimons torturer, rendre OOC, faire coucher ensemble, et bien d'autres choses. . . j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le cambriolage, visant les papiers de possession de nos chers petits chouchoux, a été réussi, et, que par conséquent, ces cinq jeunes hommes appartiennent désormais à la confédération des fanficteurs ! Ne soyez pas tristes : nous vous avons laissé Dorothy et Réléna !  
  
Lian : Lyra, tu rêves éveillée ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont pas à toi !  
  
Lyra : M'en fous ! J'aime enquiquiner les proprios légaux !  
  
Lian : v_v . . . Comme vous le constatez, les persos ne sont pas à elle. . .  
  
Note : Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews ! Et je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard, surtout sachant que j'avais commencé ce chapitre pendant la grève des profs, il y a donc plus d'un mois. . . Mais comme je l'avais déjà dis : j'ai travaillé cet été, alors c'est normal ! C'est pas ma faute !!!  
  
LOST IN THE TIME  
  
Chapitre 11: Euh. . . Duo XIV ?  
  
Première Partie  
  
La petite paysanne Manon était en train de remplir un baquet d'eau pour l'emmener au lavoir et faire sa lessive mensuelle[1] lorsqu'un éclair blanc en direction de la forêt attira son attention. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ?  
  
La fillette mourait d'envie d'abandonner son travail pour aller jeter un coup d'?il, mais son père la battrait certainement s'il apprenait qu'elle avait laissé son ouvrage. . . Soupirant, elle souleva le seau bien trop lourd pour ses bras d'enfant et elle s'en retourna vers le village. Elle parlerait de cet étrange phénomène au curé de la paroisse ce dimanche. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt. . .  
  
_ J'en ai marre des ronces ! Heero ! Sors moi de là !  
  
_ Attends deux secondes. . . que je descende de cet arbre. . .  
  
Un renard qui passait par là fut plutôt surpris de découvrir, dans ce qui était sensé être un coin calme des bois, deux garçons, dont un était perché sur un chêne, vraisemblablement coincé. . .  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Je hais la nature !  
  
_ Hn[2]. . .  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme vêtu de noir avait finalement perdu patience et il sortit une capsule de sa poche à grand renfort de gémissements et de grognements sur les désagréments des cheveux longs pris dans les épines d'un buisson. . .  
  
Il appuya sur le capuchon de l'appareil et un bâton de gundamium gris se matérialisa. Saisissant l'objet avant qu'il ne retombe, le Shinigami fit apparaître une lame thermique, émettant une lumière rouge, en forme de faucille à son extrémité. Rapidement, il fit tournoyer sa nouvelle faux tout autour de lui, déboisant quelque peu la forêt. . .  
  
_ Duo !!! Ma branche !  
  
Le natté jeta un coup d'?il vers son partenaire et constata, qu'effectivement, le Soldat Parfait était en difficulté : les deux pieds du pilote de Wing étaient posés sur une branche instable qui pouvait se rompre à tout moment, et il ne pouvait plus remonter. . .  
  
Joyeusement, Duo, arborant un sourire à l'idée de se venger du sous-bois qui l'avait gêné, tailla les plantes qui le séparaient de son petit ami, et il le réceptionna au vol alors qu'il allait faire une chute de trois mètres[3] de haut. . .  
  
Doucement, il reposa le Japonais sur le sol, le gardant néanmoins serré contre lui. Heero leva les yeux, plongeant ses pupilles cobalt dans les améthystes brillantes de son sauveur, et il approcha lentement son visage de celui de l'Américain. Duo franchit l'espace qui les séparaient, caressant amoureusement la joue de son compagnon, et il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant l'entrée de la caverne de l'Asiatique qu'il se savait le seul à pouvoir explorer.[4]  
  
Le Nippon ouvrit la bouche avec plaisir, accueillant la langue de son amant, jouant avec elle sans conflit de dominance, quand. . .  
  
_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!  
  
Le hurlement brisa l'instant magique et les deux garçons se séparèrent, se tournant dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. D'autres cris résonnèrent rapidement, guidant aisément les terroristes en culottes- courtes vers un sentier en terre battue sur lequel se déroulait un événement fort peu courant. Un carrosse était immobilisé au milieu de la route, renversé, mais la cause de cet arrêt forcé n'était certainement pas dues à la volonté de ses occupants. . . Les deux chevaux de l'attelage se cabraient, tentant d'échapper à l'homme en haillons dont les mains retenaient leurs brides ; sur le siège du conducteur, un postillon baignait dans son sang ; un tronc d'arbre fraîchement coupé obstruait le chemin ; et deux personnes - des brigands, pensa Duo - s'apprêtaient à poignarder les voyageurs. L'un d'entre eux était visiblement une petite fille au jugé des cris perçants qui s'échappaient du véhicule. . .  
  
Le Dieu de la Mort réagit immédiatement : il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à des gens innocents, et encore moins à des enfants. . . Faisant signe à Heero de le suivre, il empoigna sa faux et se précipita vers les attaquants. La frustrations de leur dernière aventure conjuguée à sa colère ne laissèrent aucune chance aux bandits. . . un large cercle de son arme autour du natté suffit à trancher en deux parties distinctes, buste et tronc, l'homme qui maintenait les étalons. Le Japonais n'avait pas perdu son temps non plus : l'un des agresseurs tenant un couteau reçut une balle de calibre 9 millimètres entre les deux yeux. Il s'écroula, sans un cri, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de la blessure, glissant le long de l'orbite et maculant sa joue. . .  
  
Les occupants du carrosse étaient terrifiés : l'un des voyageurs, la quarantaine, mais assez bien conservé malgré un petit bedon, allait bientôt recevoir un coup de poignard meurtrier. Cependant, il s'agissait visiblement d'un choix délibéré : il faisait ainsi un rempart du corps de sa fille. . . son unique fille légitime. . . celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux parmi ses enfants si décevants. . . Il ferma les paupières en voyant le bras assassin s'approcher de lui. . . Et il entendit soudain le bruit d'une tête qui se détachant de son cou pour aller rouler sur le sol. . .  
  
Lentement, il entrouvrit les yeux, osant à peine croire la vision qui s'imposait à lui : dans l'embrasure de la portière, une silhouette sombre se découpait dans la lumière des derniers rayons de soleil. Sa tenue noire semblait rehaussée par la lueur rougeoyante qui émanait de son arme. . .  
  
L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux : avait-on déjà vu un chevalier pareil ? Car, pour savoir tuer avec tant de sang froid, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un chevalier ! Mais quelle étrange coiffure leur sauveteur arborait ! Pourquoi diable nouait-il ses cheveux dans une tresse, la marque des femmes ? Pourquoi, tout simplement, avoir les cheveux longs alors que la mode était aux perruques bouclées ?  
  
L'intrus se pencha vers les victimes de l'agression, leur tendant la main pour les aider à s'extirper de la carlingue. C'était là un geste qui dénotait d'une certaine éducation, pensa l'homme.  
  
Lorsque le visage du natté lui apparut en pleine lumière, il crut sincèrement que le Seigneur avait envoyé un Ange Exterminateur pour le sauver. Le jeune garçon avait des pommettes rondes et délicatement formées, son nez était droit et sans défaut, son front haut révélait un caractère fier et noble, mais par dessus tout, ses yeux. . . Ses yeux étaient un lac violacé aux reflets bleus. . .  
  
Il remarqua alors un autre inconnu à ses côtés. Il était visiblement étranger au jugé de ses traits. . . sans doute originaire d'un de ces pays de l'Est. . . Mais il devait être le fruit d'un métissage pour avoir un tel regard. . .  
  
Sentant qu'il était impoli de rester ainsi muet, l'homme voulut les remercier :  
  
_ Messieurs, vous n'imaginez point combien je vous suis gré d'avoir ainsi sauvé ma fille et mon auguste personne du péril qui nous menaçait.  
  
_ Mais de rien Monsieur ! C'est tout naturel de se porter au secours de ceux qui en ont besoin !  
  
L'homme sourit : ce jeune garçon lui plaisait réellement beaucoup ! Ses manières et son élocution auraient fait de lui un héritier digne de ce nom s'il s'était agit de son fils. . . Dire qu'il devait se contenter d'un enfant sans le moindre courage, ni la moindre malice, pour prendre sa suite. . .  
  
Duo remarqua que la fillette, d'environ six ans, semblait apeurée, cachée derrière son père ; elle le fixait comme s'il débarquait d'un autre monde. . .ce qui était le cas en fait. . . Doucement, il se pencha pour se mettre au niveau de la petite et il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. La gamine le lui rendit timidement, avant de tendre lentement la main pour attraper sa tresse. . . Le pilote de Deathscythe s'amusa de voir que, même à cette époque, sa natte attirait toujours autant les enfants. . .  
  
_ Dis Monsieur, pourquoi t'as les cheveux longs comme une fille ?  
  
L'inconnu qu'il avait sauvé allait rabrouer la fillette, mais Duo lui fit signe de laisser passer la question qu'il aurait pu mal prendre. . .  
  
_ Et bien, tu vois, ma puce, quand j'étais encore un petit garçon. . . Je devais avoir à peine un ou deux ans de plus que toi. . . Les gens que je considérais comme ma famille sont morts. . . Tués dans une église. . .  
  
Il vit l'homme hoqueter : l'église avait toujours été sensée représenter la sécurité, l'asile de paix. . . Comment avait-on pu la profaner ?  
  
_ Et, depuis, j'ai décidé de garder mes cheveux longs en leur honneur. . . en souvenir des morts. . . Tu comprends ?  
  
_ Oui Monsieur.  
  
Le jeune terroriste sourit : la fillette avait l'air tellement sérieuse ! Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si elle voulait accentuer sa réflexion. . .  
  
_ Comment t'appelles-tu, Petite ?  
  
_ Marie-Lisa ! Et vous Monsieur ?  
  
Duo sourit en croisant le regard plein de curiosité de l'enfant.  
  
_ Je me nomme Duo, Duo Maxwell ! Et mon ami s'appelle Heero Yuy !  
  
_ Maxwell ? Yuy ? Ce sont de drôles de noms !  
  
_ C'est parce qu'ils viennent de très loin, ma Puce !  
  
_ Je suis pas une puce !  
  
Le jeune homme se releva, étouffant un éclat de rire : il adorait vraiment les petits ! Seigneurs ce qu'ils pouvaient être amusants !  
  
Le père de la fillette, qui était resté silencieux durant tout le temps de leur discussion, se décida enfin à se présenter sous le regard insistant. . . et un peu effrayant, il fallait l'avouer. . . du Japonais. . .  
  
_ Je me nomme Louis Ferdinand, Souverain actuel du royaume de France. . .  
  
La seule réaction qu'il obtint de ses interlocuteurs fut un ébahissement total. . .Mais après tout, qui ne le serait pas en apprenant qu'il venait de sauver le roi tout puissant du pays où il se trouvait. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Je suis désolée !!!! J'ai pas eu le temps pour finir ce chapitre et je vais bientôt devoir partir en vacances en Italie ! ( Si vous croisez une fille rousse avec une natte à Venise, c'est moi !)  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas long et tout et tout, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le poster maintenant que de vous faire attendre encore longtemps ! En plus, j'arrivais pas à trouver beaucoup d'inspiration sur cette partie. . . Mais je la reprendrai et je terminerai ce chapitre à mon retour ( dans trois semaines. . .). C'est promis !  
  
Si en attendant vous pouviez tout de même me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait. . . Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez en attendant la suite. . . Notes de l'autrice :  
  
[1] L'hygiène à cette époque. . . Oh my God !  
  
[2] Traduction : Moi aussi. . .  
  
[3] Et ben quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il a réussi à s'en tirer après un saut du 50° étage d'un immeuble en se cassant seulement la jambe que c'est pas dangereux de se casser la gueule d'un arbre !  
  
[4] Lyra : Osez me dire que Réléna le peut aussi et je vous chartre ! 


End file.
